And then all this happened (Extreme RILAYA)
by needbestfriend
Summary: First three chapters are Girl Meets Texas, but with a look at what everyone was thinking, especially Maya. This is RILAYA! After Texas, Charlie loses it. Then we find out Maya is literally crazy about Riley. Rated M for Violence, sexual themes, kidnapping, and possible death of characters.
1. Chapter 1

(Inside the beverage tent)

" _Lucas needs to do whatever it takes to clear his name and restore his self honor in his hometown. He just needs the support of his friends... we can get him through this..."_ Riley thought.

"I want you to get out of that stupid outfit and I want to get out of here." Maya demanded after watching the clips of fallen bull riders.

"Maya-" Lucas started.

"I saw the bull- I don't think the bull knows this is supposed to be fun..." Maya continued cutting Lucas off.

"Maya!" Riley interjected, "Let's not shake Lucas' confidence..."

Maya's attention was taken by her thoughts. " _He can't do it. He couldn't even stay on a little sheep! If he gets hurt or... worse... Riley is going to be crushed. I can't let him get on that thing."_

"Lucas is gonna need a tombstone, there isn't gonna be anymore Lucas!" Maya cautioned fiercely.

"Maya he's going to do fine." Riley said assuredly. "Zay, tell him he's gonna do great."

"You're gonna do great." Zay repeated, popping a grape into his mouth.

"Truth!" Maya demanded.

"You're gonna die." Zay said without missing a beat.

"I believe in you. I believe you can do anything you want to." Riley stated.

" _For heaven's sake Riles! He's gonna kill himself, and we are just gonna sit and watch it? I can't do that! I can't watch you watch him get hurt. I know how much he means to you... and you mean everything to me..."_ Maya thought.

"Riley, why do you want him to do this?!" Maya questioned.

"Because, it's better than riding 'Judy the Sheep' and... i don't want him to be a disgrace to his community anymore..." Riley explained.

 _"For some reason, Maya really doesn't want Lucas to ride... maybe she's afraid he'll do great and she won't be able to make fun of him for it? Wait... she makes fun of him...and she doesn't want him to enter a dangerous competition...does that mean what I think it means?"_ Riley thought.

 _"I've never met a girl quite like Riley. She...backs up her friends through everything.. and Maya... why is she acting like this..."_ Zay's mind wondered as the group of friends discussed the 'Judy the Sheep. incident. Then Farkle walked in and announced that Lucas' bull ride was coming up soon. Farkle could immediately tell by the way Maya was looking at Riley that the idea of what was about to happen was really bothering her. But why was she looking at _Riley._

Maya turned to Lucas and said, "If you do this, I will never speak to you again."

 _"It's the last thing I can think of to change his mind. What am I supposed to do? I can't watch Riley suffer through watching someone she loves like a brother die right in front of her. He can't do this...he just can't!"_ Maya confirmed in her mind.

Riley watched the bull ride and Maya went off and sat somewhere distant from the riding ring. It was tough, and he got thrown onto the ground, but Lucas managed to beat the riding record for tombstone the bull! Things were a little hazy as he first opened his eyes when he was on the ground, but he looked up and saw Riley, the most beautiful girl he'd ever known (at least in his opinion), and she was the one person he would want to see more than any other.

"..I stayed on for like... 30 seconds..." Lucas said still lying on the ground.

"Yeah...yeah, I knew you could." Riley laughed.

Zay and Farkle ran in to help Lucas up and Riley went to talk to Maya.

 _"Thank God nothing happend to that hop-along. Ughhh. At least now I know Riley's gonna be okay...but I'm still not talking to him."_ Maya thought relieved.

Riley sat beside her best friend.

"So he's alright..." Maya said.

"He was wonderful...How are you?" Riley turned to Maya.

"I couldn't watch...I don't know why, I just...I couldn't watch."

"I know why." Riley said.

Maya's heart began to race. _"Good God, she knows I'm in love with her! Nononono!"_

"I know that you think I love him like a brother." Riley began, "I know that you've thought that for a while."

"Riles, whatever you feel... that's up to you..." Maya said looking down and scooting away from Riley.

"Maya," Riley laughed, "It's up to you to tell me however you feel." Riley said scooting closer to Maya and looking into her eyes.

 _"Dear God, she does know! I should just admit to it... no, I can't! Oh, God..."_

"You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything. You're my sister and I've always wanted a sister." Riley continued.

Maya sighed. "Me too"

 _"I just...don't want to be YOUR sister...I guess she doesn't like me the way I like her..."_

 **"** Sisters should tell each other their secrets... don't you think?" Riley continued, " You couldn't watch him... because you were afraid something would happen to him...because you like him..."

 _"Wait, what?! You think I like Ranger Rick? Um..."_

"You make fun of him because you like him..." Riley assumed.

 _"I make fun of him because I'm jealous that you like him more than me..."_ Maya was bewildered.

"And... you've never told me that either." Riley looked away from Maya. "Well, you're right. I love him like a brother. That's how I love him."

(Back at papa's)

"I want to know you're always there to talk to." Riley explained to Lucas. "You're my brother Lucas, and I'm your sister."

"That's what you think we are?!" Lucas asked shocked.

"That's what I think we are." Riley confirmed. "I love you Lucas, and now I know how. How do you feel about him, Maya?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Girl Meets Texas Part 2**

(on Pappy Joe's front porch)

"Brother and sister." Lucas repeated to Papa, Zay, and Farkle. "Riley and I are brother and sister now. What does that even mean?!"

"What does anything mean out the mouth of a girl? I mean I used to tell Vanessa clear as day, 'Vanessa I'll buy you a house...' " Zay began. Farkle Zoned out.

 _"Riley can't possibly mean it when she says she loves Lucas like a brother...she must be stepping out of the way for...Maya? But Maya doesn't like Lucas like that...no she couldn't. They're too different. Everything is getting complicated..."_ Farkle thought.

"And she says, 'I don't want your house, I don't want your ice cream, and I don't like you.' How am I supposed to understand that?!" Zay asked.

"I understand it." Farkle chimed in. Lucas' Papa chuckled.

Riley and Maya came out onto the front porch.

"Woah, gentlemen, look how lucky you are!" Papa began, "You treat 'em right."

"Thank you, Pappy Joe." Riley said smiling. "I see why you get homesick for Texas sometimes, Lucas. I never knew that the sky had this many stars."

 _"She's beautiful."_ Maya thought.

 _"She's gorgeous."_ Lucas thought.

 _"She's so cute. Lucas is really losing out."_ Zay thought.

 _"By the way Maya is looking at Riley right now... I think...ohh...so Maya likes...Riley?"_ Farkle smiled to himself.

"You know what else? I don't get nervous when I'm with you anymore. We're doing the right thing." Riley said smiley and goofy. "Ah, remember when we couldn't even say 'Hi' to each other?"

Lucas remained silent.

"Remember how we would go 'hi' 'howdy' 'hi'. REMEMBER?" Riley continued. "Now watch this; say hi to me."

"Hi."

"Hi, Lucas! What up, bruh? What up with you? You good? You cool?" Riley said in a weird stereotypical 'guy friend' type of way.

Farkle, Zay, and Maya giggled.

"Hi." Lucas said nervously.

"You've still got some catching up to do."

"Riley, I don't even know what's going on right now." Lucas confessed.

"What's going on is that we're going to be the best of friends and care about what each of us has to say for the rest of our lives."

 _"Okay, I think I know what's going on here. Riley doesn't want to lose Lucas as a friend. She must think Maya likes him, otherwise she wouldn't be throwing around this whole 'brother' thing. The question is, how does Riley actually feel about Lucas...because, it is true that they can't even talk to each other in a relationship setting...hmm..."_ Farkle wondered.

(At Chuby's famous BBQ pit)

"Maya, will you please say something to him? I know that you care about him, it's okay." Riley said.

 _"Dang it, Riles, I don't care about him, I care about you."_

"I just don't want anything to change." Maya covered.

"Hey, Huckleberry." Riley said walking over to Lucas. "Are we dancing or what?"

Farkle and Zay were watching the whole thing. Riley was becoming very confusing. If she was trying to act like a sister to Lucas, why would she act like Maya? Maya was never like a sister to Lucas, not even really like much of a friend...

Maya sat with Lucas and Zay. They could clearly tell she was confused and scared.

"Maya, what's going-" Farkle started.

"I don't know." Maya said cutting him off. "Do you know, cause...help me..."

Maya leaned her head on Farkle's shoulder. Farkle knew that she was conflicted about whether or not she should tell Riley how she really felt. She never denied liking Lucas because it seemed like a good cover... but she didn't want to have to act like she liked him to keep the cover up...and she hated lying to Riley...

"I don't want to go out for a little while and then break up and not like each other anymore. Isn't that what happens Lucas?" Riley asked Lucas as they danced. Little did Lucas know, Riley was actually talking about her feelings for Maya. The last person in the world she wanted to lose was Maya. She would do anything to keep Maya happy. Even if it was set her up with someone else.

Riley went back to the table to help Maya defend Zay in front of Vanessa. As Farkle watched Riley and Maya he suddenly realized how perfect the two actually were for each other. They were a team; an inseparable duo. They needed each other, and completed each other. Farkle decided, that no matter what comes of all this, Riley and Maya's friendship could withstand it; and if it ended the way he wanted it to, Riley and Maya's friendship could be taken to the next level.

Farkle, Riley, and Maya went to the stage and joined Lucas. They all danced to the live music, and each wondered what the others were thinking.

(At the campfire)

"Promise me that we'll always be friends no matter what?" Riley said.

"Riley-" Maya said thinking about how much she wanted to be more then friends with Riley.

"Promise. No matter what happens I'm telling you that I will always be your best friend. No matter what." Riley continued.

"Oh" Maya said questioning Riley. "There's nothing I could do-"

"No, there's nothing you could do, Maya." Riley confirmed.

 _"What if I kissed you right now? That might change your mind..."_ Maya thought looking at Riley's lips.

"Do you understand? It's you and me until the time we...you know..."

"bleh" Maya and Riley say together, giggling. Farkle smiled at them.

Vanessa and Zay left to go get ice cream. Then Riley offered to take Farkle out for ice cream too.

"Riles, where are you going..." Maya asked, wanting to stay with Riley.

"You need to feel whatever you feel, Maya. It's you and me forever. There is nothing that you could ever do to change that." Riley got up and walked to Lucas.

"Maya likes you." Riley told Lucas.

"Riley!" Maya said upset that now she would have to either deny it or fake it to keep her secret.

"She's been hiding it all this time, that's why she couldn't watch you at the rodeo." Riley explained.

"What are you doing!?" Maya demanded.

"I saw you, Maya. I saw how much you cared..." Riley turned back to Lucas. "It's why she makes fun of you I think..."

"Riley, what are we?" Lucas asked.

"I told you what we are." Riley answered.

"What if that's not what I think we are?" Lucas added.

"Well then, you better start thinking of us like that." Riley said and walked away with Farkle.

 _"No, Riles, please don't leave me here alone with Bucky_ _McBoingboing..."_ Maya thought as she watched Riley walk away.

"What's going on?!" Lucas asked himself.

"I don't know." Maya shrugged.

"I'm her brother now?" Lucas started, "You...like me?"

"No." Maya answered.

"Why didn't you want me to ride in the rodeo?"

"Because, I didn't want you to win, and get all conceited." Maya answered.

"I don't think that's it."

"Can we just look at this fire, please." Maya said moving further from Lucas.

 _"Maybe I could like_ _her...I mean, she's kinda mean, but, it seems like I've got no chance with Riley anymore..."_ Lucas thought.

"Stop." Maya told Lucas as he stared in her direction.

Lucas kept looking up at her.

"Can we please just stop! I feel bad enough that I've been keeping this secret from Riley all this time." Maya confessed.

"What secret?" Lucas asked.

Maya sighed. _"I should just tell him the truth...maybe he can even help me...plus then I won't have to act like I actually like him... but what if he tells Riley...and what if she doesn't want me around anymore..."_

"That you guys are so much alike. I thought you were like brother and sister too." Maya covered. "I just don't want to have anymore secrets from her..."

"So you don't make fun of me because you like me?" Lucas asked.

"I make fun of you because you're easy to make fun of." Maya lied. "If I had feelings for you, don't you think I'd come right out and say it? Well I don't. I say HA-HER!"

Lucas grabbed Maya's face. Maya was shocked and frightened.

 _"Oh god what is he doing?! Is he gonna kiss me?! Get away from me Huckleberry!"_ Maya thought as she stood frozen with fear.

Lucas pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" Maya asked relieved.

"I don't know, I just wanted you to stop!"

Maya looked at him like he was crazy.

"Please, don't tell my sister." Lucas begged.

 _"Great another secret from Riley. I better just pretend that I like this ding dong."_

"Of course I like you. You're a good guy." Maya lied and sat down away from Lucas.

Lucas sat beside her.

"I just don't want to have anymore secrets from her." Maya said.

 _"But unfortunately, I can't tell her the truth either."_ She thought.

 _"Well if I can't have Riley, Maya is the next best thing... right? Ughh. Brother and sister? This sucks."_ Lucas thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Girl Meets Texas Part 3**

(Back in New York at John Quincy Adams Middle School)

"Riley, I need to tell you something." Maya begged while following her best friend down the hallway.

"I don't want to know." Riley said walking away from Maya and to her locker. She knew Maya wanted to tell her about something that happened with Lucas in Texas. Riley didn't want to hear about the love of her life in the arms of someone else.

"Riles something happened..."

"I don't need to know what happened."

"No, I need to tell you. You need to know..." Maya pleaded.

"Maya, I know a lot of things are going to happen. You know what else I know? I liked the new boy and you stepped back for me...and then I saw how scared you were for him..."

 _"Not for him, for you! dang it!"_ Maya thought, biting the inside of her cheek.

"You need to feel whatever you feel. How could I keep that from you? ...Whatever happens, happens." Riley said and they began to walk to class. Then Lucas came by.

"My brother!" Riley said swinging a punch at Lucas' shoulder.

"Hey, hi." Lucas said awkwardly while grabbing her fist before it hit him. "Riley, you know, I wanna thank you again for believing in me, and giving me the confidence that I would be okay."

"I will always believe in you... and, I will always be here." Riley said looking at Maya behind her and then back at Lucas.-

"Thank you, Riley. ...hi.." Lucas redirected his attention to Maya.

"Hey." She said simply and casually. Lucas wasn't really happy with Maya's 'Hey' it didn't sound caring at all. Not like Riley's always did.

"Hey." Lucas said turning back to Riley.

"Hi." Riley said smiling at Lucas with friendly care in her eyes. Lucas smiled back, but felt a sharp pain in his chest. The one he really loved, and the one who actually seemed to care for him, was the one he was losing.

"Wow." Lucas said upon this realization and went into the classroom.

Then Charlie Gardner walked right up to Riley and Maya.

"Hey, Riley." Charlie said.

 _"Oh my goodness, you used to be cute what on earth has become of your hair..."_ Riley thought.

"Hi, Charlie." Riley responded.

"Charlie Gardner!" Maya said in her 'He asked me! He asked me! He really asked me!' voice.

"Stop." Riley asked of Maya.

"Cheese Souffle!" Maya continued.

"I heard you and Lucas are just gonna be friends." Charlie said smiling.

"Yeah, what we're doing is-"

"I heard you're free." Charlie said, cutting off Riley, his smile instantly disappearing. "Are you free?"

 _"Not free or free? Jeez this guy is looking at my girl like she's just some...item. Some piece of land to be claimed. Well, doesn't anybody care how SHE feels?"_ Maya thought as she started to get angry.

Riley tried to smile politely, but she didn't really want to go out with Charlie...after all she hardly even knew him.

Luckily the bell rang and they all went into class. Riley looked back at Charlie. Maya noticed her look at him and felt sick.

 _"She can't actually be thinking about going out with him...could she? The kid should get a decent haircut at least..."_ Maya scoffed in her mind.

Charlie wrote a note asking Riley out. He passed it through the class to her. Zay read it. Farkle read it. They were a little upset that more drama was being piled into their group of friends. However, neither Zay nor Farkle expected Riley to say yes.

When the note reached Riley, Maya's heart began to race. Too much was happening too quickly. She wished she could just be alone with Riley in the bay window; and just hold her there; and somehow freeze time.

"Riley, something happened between me and Lucas." Maya blurted out. Riley turned toward Lucas.

"Oh, boy." Lucas sighed.

 _"I can't believe Lucas wouldn't want her to know. She deserves better than that."_ Maya thought.

 _"Well, whatever it was that happened in Texas, it must have been pretty bad if Lucas doesn't want me to know about it. So that means that Lucas and Maya are gonna start going out and...I really have no chance with her. Well, at least I have charlie...right?"_ Riley thought. Then she stood up and turned toward Charlie.

"Yes, Charlie. I will go out with you." Riley said kindly and sweetly. Charlie grinned widely. Everyone else in the room dropped their jaws, except Maya, who let a single tear roll down her cheek but she wiped it away before anyone noticed.

(In Riley's Bay window)

"Isn't it amazing how comfortable we are with each other?" Riley asked Lucas.

"Naaooo." Lucas answered. "I don't feel comfortable at all!"

"This is something we could never do when we were just 'hi' 'howdy' 'hi'." Riley giggled. "Now you know what we are. PUUUM!" Riley said as she punched Lucas in the arm.

"Could you maybe not hit me anymore?!" Lucas asked.

"You're my brother. Give me advice, feel good about it, and nothing will ever be uncomfortable at all."

"Okay...let's try. What do you need advice on?" _"Please say me! You still like me, please!"_

"The Charlie Gardner of it all." Riley said looking nervous. "What does a first date mean in the language of boy? I want to break your code. What does he want? Tell me! What!"

"Yeah, Charlie Gardner. I'm not uncomfortable at all..." Lucas said sarcastically. _"Oh I can tell you a few things he wants...although, what he should want is to get that horrible mop off his head...yeesh."_ Lucas thought to himself.

"Where's your dad? Why isn't he kicking me out?" Lucas wondered. "I'M IN YOUR DAUGHTER'S ROOM!"

Maya climbed up the fire escape to come talk to Riley alone. She didn't expect everyone to be in there. She climbed in the window.

"I'm just trying to do the best thing for everyone concerned." Riley stated.

"I'm concerned." Maya pointed out, startling everyone who hadn't noticed her enter.

(Back at John Quincy Adams)

Riley walked up to tell Charlie she wanted to go on a movie date because she didn't want to talk. She also told him she didn't want to hold hands.

Maya was watching the whole thing from a distance. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she hated that stupid smirk of his.

 _"I'm Charlie Gardner and I'm to full of it to get my hair cut."_ Maya mocked in her mind. _"How dare he ask out my girl."_

"Maya..." Farkle said, startling Maya.

Maya jumped, then turned around and grabbed Farkle by the shirt.

"Do NOT sneak up on me Farkle!" Maya demanded.

"It's okay, Maya. I'm on your side." Farkle smiled.

Maya released him.

"I know what's going on, Maya. I know how you feel about Riley. I think you should tell her. She said nothing could ever stop her from being your best friend."

Farkle was right. About everything. And Maya couldn't keep it inside any longer. She needed a shoulder to cry on. She burst into tears.

"Woah, woah, Maya!" Farkle said hugging and pulling her away. "Let's find somewhere no one will see you like this."

Maya was really glad Farkle had come to help her.

"Farkle, you can't tell Riley you know how I feel." Maya said through her tears.

"But Maya, it's-"

"Promise me, Farkle. I need to be the one to tell her, when I'm ready." Maya explained. Farkle nodded in agreement. He insisted Maya go to the school library, because no one ever went in there or even knew about it besides him. (The school didn't have enough money to hire a librarian so the library was just a dusty old abandoned room with a few dozen outdated textbooks.) He told Maya to go ahead and that he would catch up in a minute.

Farkle looked back at Riley and Charlie. They had just finished talking and Riley was walking away. She glanced up at Farkle but then looked away. Then Charlie looked at Farkle. Farkle looked awful mad at him.

"Huh." Charlie said to Farkle.

"Huh." Farkle said back.

(At Topanga's Bakery)

Lucas and Maya sat side by side, neither had a word to say to the other. They were both wishing they were on a date with Riley instead of each other.

"So this is our 'new relationship'?" Maya joked sarcastically.

"Yeah...how's it going so far?" Lucas returned.

"Weird, man!" Zay said said loudly from the back counter.

"You don't have to watch." Maya said, somewhat embarrassed by the fact she was on a date with this hillbilly anyway.

"I can't look away!" Zay said as Farkle walked into the building. Farkle first looked at Maya, thinking back to earlier, then back at Zay.

"What do you think about Riley and Lucas?" Farkle asked Zay.

"Well I only knew Lucas before I got here, but then I met Riley and she's just like him." Zay said.

"How?" Farkle inquired.

"Well the thing we all knew about Lucas is Lucas would do anything for his friends, and I never thought there could be anyone else like that, but Riley is." Zay explained.

"So you think they are like brother and sister?" Farkle questioned.

"No." Zay replied, "I just think they have a lot in common, I mean, Riley would do anything for her friends too."

"Yeah, and I think she did." Farkle said. _"Either way, she's doing this to make Maya happy. Whether or not she has feelings for Maya. She thinks Maya likes Lucas, so she's doing everything she can to push them together. Maya doesn't actually like him, so the only thing to do now is figure out how Riley honestly feels about Lucas."_ Farkle planned out.

"So... what are ya thinkin'?" Lucas asked Maya awkwardly.

"Oh, now?" Maya started, "Oh, so funny you should mention that because, right now in this exact moment I was thinking, what was running through my head was actually... If you don't start talking to me I'm gonna pour this smoothie right over your head so why don't you give me the best you got." Maya said clearly annoyed with him.

Lucas smiled and turned to Maya. "Did I ever tell you I once delivered a baby horse?"

Maya smiled. Then she dumped the smoothie on his head. Then she picked up his smoothie, and dumped that on his head also.

"Actually, it looks kind of like this!" Lucas admired. "The miracle of life."

Maya laughed and smiled at her work.

(In the bay window later that evening)

"Honey...sweetie, I love you and I love your teen angst, but I have to go to work so I can afford you." Topanga said to daughter sleeping in her lap.

Maya climbed in through the window.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Topanga said at the sight of Maya. "She's all yours." Topanga pushed Riley over onto Maya's lap then left the room.

"Go to school. Brush your teeth. Comb your hair." Maya instructed Riley.

"You're not my mother." Riley said opening her eyes and smiling.

"No, it's me." Maya giggled.

Riley sat up and they both laughed awkwardly.

"How did your time with Lucas go?" Riley asked.

"We sat there with absolutely nothing to say." Maya answered.

"Been there, done that." Riley laughed.

"Yeah, well you don't have to worry about that now that you guys are brother and sister, you have loads to t-t-talk about." Maya stuttered out awkwardly.

"I love talking to him." Riley stated.

"I love making fun of him." Maya added.

"Why?"

"Why do I love to make fun of him?"

"Yeah."

"Because he's great...and, he needs somebody like me to take him down. and...he needs some one like you..." Maya began.

"For why?" Riley interjected."For why does he need me?"

"To build him up...to tell his Ranger Rick stories to...and make him feel like a hero..you like his stories and he likes yours..."

"Yeah."

"hah..."

 _Awkward silence._

(Back at Topanga's Bakery)

Charlie was waiting for Riley.

 _"What if she stood me up? What if she got back together with Lucas... what if she doesn't like my hair this length?"_ Charlie thought as he waited.

Riley walked in. Charlie had barely said hi to her when Lucas came in as well.

"Riley I can't be your brother anymore." Lucas said loud and clear as day.

"Hey, Friar, can you pick another time for this big announcement, Riley and I are gonna go on a date..."

"You are?" Lucas asked.

"No holding hands or talking..best date ever...I know it's not but it's what I got..." Charlie said, all with his creepy smile.

Farkle dragged Riley outside to question her about her feelings toward Lucas.

"I think I know my own feelings." Riley told Farkle.

"You're a liar. You're lying to yourself." Farkle accused.

"Lucas and I don't make a good couple. And anyway...what about Maya?"

"I'm not really sure how Maya feels..." Farkle lied.

"You're not sure? How can you not be sure?" Riley asked.

"This isn't about her. This is about how you feel." Farkle insisted.

Farkle looked at Riley in a way that somehow clearly said, 'I know you're in love with Maya.'

Riley stood up and walked away but Farkle followed, now certain that he was right.

"What you're thinking is how you really feel." Farkle explained.

"I don't care. Farkle, Maya is my best friend. She cares about him, and he cares about her too."

"He might, but we know he likes you."

"You can't tell anybody." Riley told him.

Riley's eyes began to water at the thought of Maya finding out that she was in love with her and the thought of losing her forever.

"I will unless you do." Farkle said. He had already promised Maya he wouldn't tell Riley.

"Why?"

"Because we are growing up, and I don't know how to handle these feelings we're feeling. But I do know that lying to each other will get us no where." Farkle explained.

"You're right. This is really hard and maybe I just need some time." Riley sniffled.

"I'm always here for you."

Riley hugged the boy.

"I love you, Farkle."

"And I love you." Farkle responded. "Now go on your date."

 _"Although, seriously? A movie date? Someone needs to take Charlie on a date to the barber's shop."_ Farkle thought.

Riley wiped away her tears as Charlie walked outside.

"Ready?" he asked awkwardly.

Farkle knew now that Riley and Maya both loved each other the same way. But he was sworn to secrecy by both of them. He watched Charlie walk away with Riley and tried to figure out what to do next.

(Back in the bay window much later that night.)

Maya climbed in and saw Riley was already sitting there. Riley had been hoping Maya would come in tonight. She needed to be with her best friend.

"How was your date?" Maya asked sitting beside Riley.

"I don't know. How was your date?" She returned.

"I don't know." Maya answered. They were both thinking, _"I wish it had been a date with you."_

"Do we know anything?" Riley asked.

"Ring power." Maya said and raised her hand.

"Ring power." Riley smiled and raised her and up to Maya's and held it.

"Thunder."

"Lightning."

They each realized that they really were perfect for each other. They really did complete each other. And if they were in a relationship setting, they wouldn't be awkward together. Because they were Riley and Maya. There is nothing in this world as good or as right as Riley and Maya. Not even Corey and Shawn.

"I'm a little scared." Maya admitted.

"Me too." Riley confessed.

 _"This is it; I'm gonna tell her I love her... here it goes."_


	4. Chapter 4

**This story gets pretty serious, so be forewarned.**

 **I guess you could say this is part 4?**

(In the bay window)

"Riley-" Maya started.

"I don't want to be your brother anymore." Lucas announced as he came in through Riley's window. He turned to Maya. "I'm sorry Maya, I just don't have those kind of feelings for you. I should have just told you that from the start instead of leading you on."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Huckleberry. You sure broke _my_ heart." She said sarcastically and then laughed a little.

 _"Thank goodness I won't have to pretend to like this Sundance kid anymore."_ Maya thought.

"Why are you laughing?" Riley asked confused.

"Because of what I was about to tell you. Right before Lucas came in." Maya explained.

"Oh well what were-" Riley began.

"Riley, this is really important." Lucas continued. "I don't want to be your brother anymore. I still really like you. And I think that somewhere in your heart you still like me.."

"Lucas, I don't-"

"Please, Riley, just take a walk with me. I want to show you what a real date should be. Not some creepy date with a guy who seriously needs a haircut..." Lucas laughed.

Riley looked over at Maya. She didn't want to leave Maya, and she didn't want to hurt Maya by going out with the guy she thought Maya liked. Maya looked back at Riley, smiled and said, "Go. It's okay."

So Lucas took Riley's hand and lead her out of her room, out of her apartment, and they began to walk down the street.

Farkle came into the bay window and sat with Maya. He had been listening outside the whole time.

"Maya, were you about to tell Riley how you felt for her?" Farkle asked.

"I was..but Lucas interrupted. " Maya explained faking a laugh.

"Why did you tell her to go with him?" Farkle questioned.

"Because, Riley needs to be free to go or not go with whoever she wants. It wouldn't be right for me to keep her from that. And after all, I am her best friend. No matter what happens with relationships, she'll always come back to me in the end." Maya explained.

"I really wish you would have told her how you felt." Farkle confessed, as he knew that Riley felt the same way but wasn't allowed to tell Maya.

"I know, but I really didn't want to say it in front of Ranger Rick." Maya and Farkle both laughed as they thought about how awkward that would have been.

"All this drama is just getting more and more complicated. The sooner you tell Riley how you feel, the better." Farkle told Maya.

Little did they know, everything was about to get worse.

(In central park)

"Lucas, it's kind of scary here at night...maybe we should go home." Riley suggested, wanting to get back to Maya.

"Don't worry Riley, we'll be out of this park in no time, then we can take the subway back, okay?" Lucas smiled comfortingly.

"Okay. Let's just hurry out of here." Riley said.

"Let's race! I'll race you to the end of the park." Lucas said hoping to impress Riley with his speed. "Ready, set, go!" Lucas took off.

"Lucas! I don't wanna race!" Riley called to him. Then someone grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth.

"If you scream, I'll kill Friar. But if you keep quiet, I won't hurt him. Do you understand?" said the person who had grabbed Riley.

Riley was then dragged into the bushes where the grabber knocked her out with a chloroform cloth over her nose and mouth, then carried her through the bushes and out of central park. She had been kidnapped.

Lucas reached the end of central park, turned around, and couldn't see Riley anywhere.

 _"Oh, no...nono no no no!"_ He thought as he ran back in her direction searching for her. "Riley!" he called out.  
"Riley, where are you!" He yelled as loud as he could. He took out his phone and called her but got no answer.

He ran back to Riley's apartment to see if she had gone home. Panting, he opened the door of her room but only saw Maya and Farkle there.

Maya and Farkle stared at him with wide eyes.

"Riley is in trouble!" Lucas panted.

(In an unknown house)

Riley bgean to wake up. She was dizzy and tired. She realized that her hands were tied to metal bars on the wall behind her. Then she heard a door open on the side of the room. She turned and saw none other then Charlie Gardner waltzing on in with his weird hair and creepy smile.

"Ch-charlie..what are you doing..." Riley asked, terrified.

"One date? That's all I get before you get back together with Friar? Just one measly date where I can't even talk or hold your hand?" Charlie said creepily.

"I-I don't-can't-" Riley stuttered through her fear.

"Riley, come on, I'm adorable. How do you not see it?" Charlie said smiling and walking toward Riley.

"You kidnapped me...and threatened to kill Lucas...how am I supposed to find that adorable?" Riley said avoiding eye contact as Charlie came way too close to her.

"I think it is, I fantasize about you kidnapping me all the time." Charlie admitted laughing. He pulled a switchblade from his pocket.

"Ch-charlie what are you doing...please s-stop!" Riley said, struggling hard to break free at the sight of Charlie's knife.

"Relax, Riley. I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you." Charlie said calmly. He grabbed the bottom of Riley's shirt and put the knife under it. He could feel Riley shaking as the knife got closer to her belly. Charlie slowly dragged the knife up, cutting through Riley's shirt, revealing her pink bra and her torso. Charlie smiled.

Embarrassed and ashamed, Riley looked down. She noticed something really strange... something was moving inside of Charlie's pants...Riley had never seen anything like that before...she was an innocent young girl.

Charlie noticed her staring and smiled widely. He grabbed the large lump in his pants and pressed it against Riley's leg.

"You like that, huh?" Charlie smirked. "Want to see it?"

Riley blushed hard and shut her eyes tight, turning her face away from Charlie.

"Come on now, Riley. I was only kidding." Charlie lied. He leaned his body against Riley and cupped her face in his hands. He leaned his forehead against hers. She could feel his hard penis rubbing against her. She shivered.

"Please stop, Charlie!" Riley begged feeling incredibly uncomfortable and frightened.

(Central Park)

Lucas, Maya, Farkle, and the Matthews were searching central park for Riley. Even Zay came to help look.

"She's not here." Maya said with tears in her eyes. "Someone kidnapped her."

"Well the police report has been filed. The NYPD are searching all over. They'll find her." Topanga assured.

"What if they don't? What if I don't have a sister anymore?" Said Auggie, crying.

"We'll find her." Lucas said. "We have to."

"This is all my fault." Maya said covering her face.

"No, Maya, it's mine. I took her to central park at night." Lucas said very angry with himself.

"But I told her to go. If I had asked her to stay, she would have. She wouldn't be in danger." Maya said feeling horrible.

"It's know one's fault." Farkle said to end the dispute. "The only thing that matter's is that we find her before something really bad happens."  
Maya turned to Lucas. "What if..."

"What if what? " Lucas quickly said.

"Um...what if Charlie kidnapped her?" Maya said feeling a little ridiculous about the idea.

"I don't know about that..." Said Lucas feeling awkward.

Farkle thought back to how Charlie gave him such creepy vibes when he hit on Riley.

"Lucas, I thinks it's worth looking into." Farkle said.

"I guess anything is." Lucas admitted. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

(Charlie's house)

Charlie was standing in front of Riley who was squirming desperately to get her hands free and get out of there as Charlie began unzipping his pants slowly.

"Please, don't do this!" Riley pleaded. She had never felt more uncomfortable in her life. She'd never seen male genitalia either.

"Get ready, here it comes." Charlie said smirking as he slipped his hand into his underwear and slowly pulled out his stiff penis. When he let go of it, it pointed right up at Riley.

Riley couldn't look away. She was terrified of his disgusting foreign object. Then he began walking back toward her, stroking it slowly, and licking his lips.

(Outside Charlie's house)

"Okay, I'm gonna sneak inside through the basement window. "Lucas planned. "Farkle, if Riley is in there, I want you to be ready to call the cops."

"Yes, sir!" Farkle said.

"I'm going in with you, hop-along. My best friend might be in there." said Maya.

"No way, Maya. It's too dangerous. If he's the one who kidnapped Riley, then there's no reason he wouldn't try to kidnap you too."

(Charlie's room)

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME WITH THAT THING!" Riley yelled, still struggling. Charlie poked at Riley's pants with his boner. Riley's knee shot straight up and nailed him right in between the legs!

"Ohhhhhh!" Charlie said, holding his crotch as he fell to his knees. "Ohhhh, boy. I still love you, Riley, but you're going to pay for that one later."

Then Charlie heard loud whispered voices outside. He waddled over to the window, still holding his balls, and saw Lucas, Maya, and Farkle outside.

"Uh-oh. Better call in for back up." Charlie said and pulled out his phone.

"What back up? why?" Riley asked. "Who's out there? Is it the police?"

"Quiet babe, I've got calls to make." Charlie raised his phone to his ear, still holding his junk in the other hand. "Hey, Danny, I need you and your boys. We've got a couple wannabe heroes on the front lawn."

Finally, to Riley's relief, Charlie tucked his penis back into his pants.

Then the door opened and Lucas came in. He saw Riley, and instantly he was filled with so much anger. Texas Lucas was back. That was that.

He threw the hardest punch he could right at Charlie. But Charlie ducked and dodged it. Lucas lost his balance and fell while Charlie waddled as quickly as he could out of the room.

Lucas saw the switchblade on the floor and used it to cut the ropes from Riley's hands. Riley ran out of the house. She saw Maya, and ran directly into her arms and cried. Farkle took out his phone to call the police.

"It's okay, honey, you're safe now." Maya consoled as she held Riley.

"Hello?! 911?! We found-" Farkle was cut off by someone slapping his phone away from his face. Big guys grabbed Farkle, Maya, and Riley, and covered there mouths. The guy holding Riley held a chloroform cloth over her nose and mouth, rendering her unconscious. At the sight of this Maya screamed loudly into the hand covering her mouth. A white van pulled up and they through Riley in the back of it. Farkle struggled to break free but it was useless as the man was three times his size.

Lucas was still in the house looking for Charlie, but Charlie had gone out a window and climbed down the side of the house. Maya watched as Charlie ran from the side of the house to the van and hopped in the back with Riley. Maya bit the man's hand so he uncovered her mouth long enough for her to scream 'RILEY!' at the top of her lungs before he covered it again. Lucas heard Maya scream and realized Charlie must be outside. So he ran out. The man threw Farkle at the ground and hopped into the back of the van as it started driving away. Lucas ran out tried to chase the van but it was too fast and it disappeared into the city.

Farkle picked up his phone and called 911, informing the police of everything that had happened.

Lucas kicked at the ground in rage. Then looked over at Farkle.

 _"Wait a minute, where's Maya?"_ Lucas thought.

"They took Maya too?" Farkle question looking around. "Oh man, what is Charlie gonna do to them?"

"I don't know, but we've got to find them before he does anything." Lucas assured.

(The Van driving through the city)

"Man, that feisty blonde bit my hand!" One guy complained.

"Danny, thanks a lot for coming quickly. Everything worked out perfectly. If you could just drop us off near the edge of the woods, my family has a cabin there that I can keep the girl in." Charlie explained.

"Yeah, yeah." Danny replied as he drove the van. "Just remember, you and I are even now, so I ain't gonna do you anymore favors."

"I know, I know." Charlie said. He pulled Riley's unconscious body into his lap, held her, and stroked her hair.

No one in the van had a clue that Maya was lying on top of it, holding tight to the racks.

When they reached the edge of the woods, the van stopped Charlie stepped out of the back of the van, carrying Riley, and walked into the woods. Maya slid off the van and followed.

"Ey, the blonde one just slid off the top of the van and is followin' Charlie." One of the guys in the back of the van reported. "Should we tell him?"

"Nah," Danny said, "We don't owe that kid any more favors. I never really liked him anyhow. Plus, the kid needs a hair cut."

Danny and his goons laughed as they drove away.

Maya followed Charlie through the woods until they came upon Charlie's cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

 _There was a reason Charlie was so messed up in the head. He had rich parents, but they didn't want to be his parents. They basically gave him a yearly allowance to live off of and that was it. He hadn't seen or heard from them, aside from a check in the mail, since he was 10 years old._

Charlie carried Riley into his cabin and Maya followed close behind. She remained out of sight as Charlie went in with Riley and came right back out alone. He locked up the cabin from the outside, then walked back out into the woods. Maya ran up to the window and saw Riley still unconscious on the couch. She knocked on the window to see if she could possibly break it, but it was thick glass; couldn't be broken by a human hand alone.

 _"If I get her out of here right now it might cause more problems."_ Maya thought, _"For one thing, if I manage to get her out of the cabin, I don't know the way back to the city so I can't take her back to safety. Second, if Charlie comes back and Riley is gone, he'll be tipped off that someone got in or out of the cabin and he'll leave, so I won't be able to track him down again. Plus, if he gets tipped off and leaves, he won't get taken to justice and will likely come back and harm Riley again."_

Maya knew it was too dangerous to take action right now, so she made a hiding place nearby in the trees and began devising her plan.

About an hour later Charlie returned. He had 'taken care of a few things' so to speak, including getting his hair cut. (Thank God.)

He came into the cabin and locked the door behind him. He went and sat on the couch he had put Riley on. He pulled her into his lap again. Then he removed the shirt that he had cut up off of Riley. He slipped his hands up beneath her bra and cupped her breasts. They felt like the perfect fit in his hands. He spread his legs a little wider to allow his penis space to lengthen below Riley as he played with her breasts.

After a while, he got so horny he decided he needed to masturbate. He didn't want to rape Riley, at least, not while she was unconscious. Where would the enjoyment be in that? He lie Riley back down on the couch and pulled his pants and underwear down to his mid-thighs. He knelt over Riley on the couch and began forcefully stroking his hard penis over her. He kept his other hand beneath Riley's bra and continued to massage her breast as he masturbated.

Riley began to wake up just as Charlie was reaching a climax. She froze in wide eyed terror as she realized what was happening above her.

"Heyy, babe, you're awake!" Charlie said panting as he continued.

Charlie came all over Riley's chest and bra. Completely disgusted, Riley squirmed out from under Charlie and ran to the other side of the cabin where there was a kitchen. She washed Charlie's nasty gunk off of her self and dried with a towel.

Charlie stood up and took off his shirt, revealing six pack abs and pretty sexy pecs. But Riley was too terrified to notice that anyway. He threw his shirt on the couch and walked toward Riley. His underwear and pants were still around his mind-thigh and his softening penis was just dangling between his legs as he approached her.

"Come on now, Riley." Charlie cooed. "That little pink bra of yours is all wet. Why don't we take it off and throw it into the dryer, hmm?"

"Don't even come near me!" Riley screamed. "Lucas is gonna come back to help me.. and he probably will bring police! So you better let me go!"

"Well, actually, no. Lucas won't be coming back. While you were asleep I paid him a little visit. Friar's dead." Charlie smirked.

"..w-what you...killed Lucas..." Riley clarified painfully.

"Yeah, I also got myself a little hair cut. You like it?" Charlie asked.

Riley backed into the wall, slid down, buried her face in her knees, and cried. One of her best friends...killed.

"Oh.. Riley..." Charlie said beginning to feel guilty. After all, he really did love her. He tucked his penis into his underwear and sat next to Riley. He tried to wrap his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"HOW COULD YOU KILL LUCAS?!" Riley screamed through her tears as she pushed Charlie away.

"I just wanted to make sure no one would take you away from me."

Riley continued to cry hard.

"R-Riley...I'm sorry.." Charlie apologized. "But I promise I will never hurt _you_."

"You've already hurt me in so many ways!" Riley cried.

"Well, how can I make it up to you? I'll do anything!" Charlie begged.

"Let me go home to my friends and family." Riley suggested through her tears.

"Okay...anything but that..." Charlie added.

Riley continued to cry hard.

Meanwhile, Maya was putting her plan in action. Riley's parents were going to bring a dozen cops to surround the cabin and force Charlie to release Riley. Farkle and his parents suggested they should have an ambulance ready in case things got violent. Maya would place her phone in her hiding place so they could track it to the cabin. Maya had to go inside and try to get Riley out so Charlie couldn't harm her when the police came.

Maya searched the cabin for another way in. She found a small ventilation shaft, and for once thanked God she was a small person. She removed the cover and began to climb through. It was only a short distance before she saw Riley sitting in the corner crying. She didn't see Charlie around anywhere, so it was the perfect time to come out. She pushed off the cover and crawled out.

Riley looked up and saw her best friend getting up. They each ran toward each other immediately, and before they realized what thy were doing, their lips automatically attached in a passionate kiss. They were just so relieved to see each other that neither girl realized what they were actually doing. That is, until Charlie walked in and instantly became furious at the sight of it.

"WHAT?!" Charlie screamed, causing the girls to jump apart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

"I can't believe this!" Charlie screamed turning around and walking into another room. "All this time I thought I had to worry about Friar getting to you, and now I have to worry about _Maya Hart?!"_ He went into the bedroom of the cabin and pulled out the top dresser drawer. He reached in, grabbed a pistol, and began loading it.

Maya looked at Riley who still had no shirt. Maya was wearing a long sleeve shirt and a t-shirt in top so she took off the t-shirt and handed it to Riley. Riley smiled and put it on immediately. The warmth of Maya's shirt on Riley's body was comforting and made her feel safe.

Then Charlie came out with his gun, pointing it in the girls direction. Maya quickly stepped in front of Riley, to protect her as best she could from anything Charlie might try.

Suddenly, they heard cars pulling up outside.

"The cabin is surrounded, come out with your hands up." They heard the cops say.

"Maya, Maya, Maya." Charlie said angrily. "You try to take my girl, _and_ you call the cops on me? I was already going to kill you, but, now I'm _really_ going to kill you. And then, I'm going to kill you again."

The door burst open. How? It was a thick, solid, locked door. It would have taken someone strong as a horse to break that door open. And, in fact, it did. It was Lucas. And more then that, it was Texas Lucas.

"Lucas you're alive!" Riley rejoiced. Lucas ran to grab Charlie but Charlie pointed his gun at Lucas and shot him right in the leg.

"Gahhhh!" Lucas cried as her fell to the floor.

"I guess I should have actually gone out and taken care of you, Friar." Charlie admitted. "But don't worry, I'll finish you off right after the little blonde hobbit is dead."

All in an instant, as Charlie raised his gun to shoot Maya, Riley pushed her out of the way and received Charlie's bullet right in the chest.

Riley began to fall, but Maya caught her and lie her down gently on the floor, still holding her.

"Oh my gosh...Riley!" Charlie said as her realized what he had done. His body was shaking, as was the gun in his hand. He tried to walk up to Riley.

"GET AWAY!" Maya screamed as Charlie approached her and Riley. Charlie fell to his knees and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"What have I done?!" Charlie cried, shaking. "I promised her I'd never hurt her..."

Charlie raised his gun to his head, and pulled the trigger.

Farkle knew that Riley, Maya, and Lucas were in there. They heard three gunshots, so Charlie must have killed them all. His parents tried to hold him back, but Farkle ran into the cabin. Zay followed. They saw Lucas on the floor, Riley in Maya's arms, and Charlie with his brains blown out. Farkle and Zay helped Lucas up. Lucas put one arm around each of them and they helped him walk out to the ambulance. Maya carried Riley out, but she wasn't doing well. She had already lost a lot of blood.

Farkle and Zay handed Lucas off to the paramedics, and Maya handed off Riley. Maya tried to get into the ambulance but the paramedics shut the doors.

"Sorry, Miss, there's no extra room for passengers." The paramedic explained.

"No, no, you don't understand." Maya objected. "That's my best friend in there and she might not make it! You have to let me in there with her!"

"I'm sorry, but we just don't have the room with two patients that need immediate medical attention. We need to get them to the hospital as soon as possible."

Corey and Topanga grabbed Maya before she jumped on the guy.

"Come on Maya, we'll take you to the hospital with us." Topanga said. She was holding a crying Auggie in one arm, and held Maya's hand with the other.

They got into the car and headed for the hospital. The police stayed and investigated everything that went down in the cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

The drive to the hospital was agonizing to say the least. It seemed like they had hit every red light possible on the way there. Topanga was driving, trying to remain calm and not let the fact that her only daughter had been kidnapped, shot, and possibly raped, affect her driving on the way to be with her. Corey was in the passenger seat with his head in his hands, trying desperately just to control his breathing. Next to Maya in the back, Auggie was staring out the window, with tears rolling steadily rolling down his face. His cries were completely silent, but disturbingly painful, as he thought about his only sister, and how sad his life would be without her.

Maya could feel so much pain and sadness inside the car. To make matters worse, thoughts and analysis of everything that just happened kept running through Maya's mind.

 _"Riley literally saved my life today. If she hadn't taken the bullet for me, Charlie would have killed me, killed Lucas, probably eventually have killed Farkle and Zay, and who knows who_ else?" Maya began to cry silently as she thought about her best friend. _"Maybe Riley's family, maybe cops...who knows? If she hadn't got shot, Charlie wouldn't have killed himself and we'd all be dead or in danger. Riley sacrificed herself and saved all of these people. We were looking at her like she was a damsel in distress, but really, she's the hero that saved all of us."_

The car stopped. They had finally reached the hospital. Topanga had called Katy and Shawn and let them know what happened. They met up at the hospital. When Maya got out of the car, Katy and Shawn ran to her and hugged her tight, thankful she was 'okay'. But really, she felt horrible. Her best friend (and the love of her life) was dying, and on her behalf.

They went and sat in the waiting room. Topanga filled out paperwork for Riley. Auggie approached Maya.

"Did Riley get hurt really bad?" Auggie asked Maya.

"..."

Maya didn't know what to tell the five year old boy. She pulled him up into her lap.

"Auggie, Riley got hurt. But she got hurt to save me and Lucas, and all of you. She did a really great thing for all of us. Do you understand?" Maya said trying hard to hold back tears and be strong for the sake of Riley's only brother.

"I understand." Auggie replied, a small smile tugging at his mouth. "My big sister is a superhero."

Maya chuckled a little. "Heh, yeah, she really is."

Auggie went back to sit with his father and Topanga came and joined them. After about a half-hour of waiting, the doctor came out. Everyone's faces shot up to look at him, anxious to see what he had to say.

"I have some good news, and some bad news." The doctor announced. Maya looked down to the floor. "We were able to locate and extract the bullet from Riley's chest. We can sterilize it if anyone in the family wants to take it home?"

"I don't want that thing." Corey said looking at Topanga.

"I don't even want to see it." Topanga agreed.

"I want it." Maya said looking up at the doctor. Everyone turned to look at Maya, shocked.

"That bullet was meant for me. If Riley hadn't taken it, I'd be dead. I want to keep it; to remind me of how much she cares about me, that she'd risk her life for me." Maya explained.

Tears welled up in Katy's eyes. Shawn took her hand and smiled gently at her.

"What's the bad news?" Topanga asked turning back to the doctor.

"The bullet skimmed Riley's heart. There doesn't seem to be any damage we can't repair, but it's hard to know if problems will or will not arise in the future." The doctor explained.

"Wait, in the future...does that mean?" Maya asked.

"Yes." The doctor answered. "Riley is going to be okay. She has lost a lot of blood, though, and is very weak. She is going to need stitches on her chest, that's a simple and quick procedure. She's under a lot of medication and won't wake up until ten o'clock tonight. Then she will have to stay here for a while in recovery."

They all thanked the doctor as he returned to Riley.

 _"Oh, thank God! Riley is going to be alright."_ Maya thought, thinking back to the last time she talked to Riley before Charlie had kidnapped her. _"I was about to tell her that I am in love with her...but how can I tell her now? She's probably so freaked out from hearing that from Charlie. And I don't even know exactly what he did to her. How can I tell her how I feel now? It would just make her uncomfortable."_

Lucas' mother, Farkle, and Zay approached them and sat with them. Maya looked at Farkle and Zay. She was pleased that they were staying to support their best friend.

 _"Riley needs me as a best friend right now. My feelings for her will have to wait."_ Maya decided.

"Any news on Lucas yet?" Topanga asked.

Riley's doctor came back out and handed Maya a small plastic bag. The bullet was inside, sterilized and sealed. Maya opened the bag and slipped her hand inside. She pulled the bullet out and inspected it, rolling it around in her fingertips.

"Yes," Lucas' mother answered. "The doctor told me that Lucas is going to survive, but unfortunately..."

"Unfortunately what...?" Corey asked.

"They have to amputate his right leg." Farkle answered sadly. Lucas' mother shivered.


	9. Chapter 9

It was about 8 o'clock when the doctor came out and suggested everyone go home. Riley and Lucas both needed to stay a while in recovery, so the doctor thought it'd be best if the families go home and get some rest, then come back to visit in the morning. Topanga and Corey knew they needed to get Auggie home. Lucas' mom took home Farkle and Zay, but when Shawn and Katy tried to get Maya, she refused to leave.

"I won't leave until Riley leaves with me." Maya said assertively.

"Maya, Riley is going to be here a while." Shawn said.

"Plus, she's still asleep under her medication." Katy added.

"Well, I definitely need to be here when she wakes up. I'm staying here." Maya confirmed.

"Visiting hours are over. And when your friend wakes up from the medication, she'll still be weak and exhausted from blood loss and traumatic experience." The doctor explained to Maya.

Maya fought hard, but Shawn and Katy dragged her to the car and took her home. She cried silently all the way there.

When they arrived at Maya's apartment, she went straight to her room. She kicked off her shoes and lie on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

She thought about Riley. Memories, plans for the future, her feelings for her...everything they had in the friendship would be lost if Maya told Riley how she felt and it didn't go well. Maya thought back to the kiss.

 _"Riley kissed me when I came in to get her away from Charlie. And she kissed me good and hard... and she didn't act like she hated me after... she saved my life."_ Maya thought. _"Dang it, I wish I could be there with her."_

She turned and looked at the clock. It was nearing midnight. Maya's eyes widened.

 _"She's awake by now."_ Maya thought. _"Poor Riley, she's probably sad and scared...waking up in the dark in some strange bed... and after everything else she's been through."_

Maya didn't sleep a wink all night. How could she? She needed to be with Riley as soon as possible. She got off her bed around six in the morning and took a shower. She put on clean clothes and left her room. Her mother was gone. Already at work for the day. So Maya went out and headed for the Matthews'. She climbed up the fire escape and crawled through Riley's window. She realized everyone in the house was probably still asleep in the house, and Riley wasn't there so..it somehow seemed to Maya like a good idea to go through Riley's stuff...

She started out just looking at whatever was out on the desk or the floor of the closet, but then she opened a drawer...she just had to open a drawer... and it had to be, of course, Riley's underwear drawer.

Maya shut it quickly when she realized what she had opened. But she couldn't help but to open it back up again...she started digging through the drawer. There wasn't anything surprising, just regular panties and bras, they were all pink, blue, or white, and some had bunnies or hearts or polka dots while other's were plain.

Maya was getting this feeling in her stomach from touching Riley's underwear. She liked it. Without eve thinking she kicked off her shoes while unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. She pulled her jeans and underwear off and slipped on a pair of Riley's. She realized what she had done, and found it thrilling. So then she took off her shirt and bra. She slipped on Riley's. She liked the feelings she was getting from wearing Riley's under garments. She looked over at Riley's bed. She had to get into it. She did. The sheets and pillows smelled like Riley. She pulled the blankets over herself.

 _"Eh, what the heck. I've already gone this far."_ Maya thought slipping off the panties and bra beneath the blankets. Maya lie there, naked in Riley's bed...

She clutched one of Riley's pillows to her chest. She closed her eyes imagining, wishing, it was Riley. She slipped her hand down between her legs and rubbed a bit with two fingers.

 _"Wait a minute,I can't just start fingering myself in Riley's bed..."_ Maya thought. Then she heard footsteps. Someone in the apartment was awake. She jumped out of the bed and got Riley's bra and panties from under the blankets and quickly put them back on, then her own clothes on top. She picked up her bra and underwear and tossed them out the window.

 _"I'll come get those later."_ she thought. Then she went out of Riley's room and went down to the kitchen to see Topanga.

"Hi, Mrs. Matthews." Maya said playing it cool like she wasn't just about to masturbate to her daughter in her daughter's bed...

"Hey, Maya. Did you get any sleep last night?" Topanga asked.

"Not really, but I'm sure I'll be able to get a good night's sleep after I see Riley, awake and alright." Maya answered.

"I know what you mean." Topanga said. "As soon as the boys wake up, we'll go see her."


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

When they arrived at the hospital, Topanga approached the front desk.

"We're here to visit Riley Matthews." Topanga told the nurse manning the front desk.

"Ah, Miss Matthews." the lady said pulling up Riley's information on her computer. She handed each of them visitors' badges. "Riley is in room 208. It seems she's requested that she be visited by a Miss Maya Hart before anyone else."

Everyone looked at Maya who was smiling and blushing a little.

"Thank you." Topanga said to the nurse as they turned away and went to Riley's room on the second floor.

They arrived in front of Riley's door.

"Well, Maya, she wants to see you first. Even before her own mother..." Topanga joked. Maya laughed. "Try to make it quick, alright? I need to see my baby."

"Me too!" Corey chimed in.

"Me three!" Auggie added.

"Alright, alright." Maya said laughing. She put her hand on the door knob and took a deep breath.

She cracked the door open and saw Riley lying on a bed in a small blue room. Her bed was curved up so she was sort of sitting with her back against the bed. Riley turned her head slowly, saw Maya and gave a weak smile. Maya smiled back and entered the room closing the door behind her. She approached Riley slowly, something about seeing her best friend in a hospital bed was a little uncomfortable.

"Maya," Riley said quietly and weakly. "I'm really sorry."  
"Riles, why on earth are _you_ apologizing to _me?_ " Maya asked confused.

"Because," Riley said lifting her arm slightly and handing something to Maya."I got blood all over your t-shirt."

Maya smiled and took the shirt from Riley. A few tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Riley, I should have protected you... I should have told you to stay when Lucas asked you to go with him...I should have gone into Charlie's house and taken him down...I should have gotten shot not you...you don't deserve any of this..." Maya said trying not to cry more.

"Maya, stop. Please." Riley begged weakly. "No one deserves anything like this. I'm glad it happened to me and not you."

Maya sat on the bed by Riley and took her hand.

"You know what the scariest thing about being kidnapped was?" Riley asked rhetorically.

Maya looked at her wondering what it could have been.

"The scariest part, was not knowing if I'd ever see you again." Riley explained. "When Charlie said he was going to kill you, that hit me hard. I have no interest in living in a world without you, Maya."

Maya lost it. She cried. She had cried in front of Riley before, only a few times, but never this uncontrollably. Riley didn't have a lot of strength, but she used all she had to put her arms around Maya, indicating she wanted Maya to come closer. Maya sat up next to Riley and Riley held her.

Maya remembered Riley's family outside and new she needed to pull herself together.

"Your family is outside, they're all waiting to see you." Maya explained.

"Maya, will you stay with me when other people come in? I don't want to be away from you..." Riley said a little awkwardly. Maya smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Anything you want, pumpkin." Maya assured smiling. She got up and went to the door.  
"Riley's ready to see you guys." Maya announced and then lead them all into the room.

Maya sat at the foot of Riley's bed while Topanga came to the head and kissed Riley's forehead.

"How ya doin', hun?" Topanga asked.

"Alright, mom." Riley answered smiling at her mother. Corey was carrying Auggie and they each smiled and said hi together.

Meanwhile, Lucas was having a hard time. He now had only one full leg. He absolutely hated that he had to call for a nurses help just to go pee. But he knew that it was worth losing a leg to protect Riley. He couldn't wait until he was able to go see her. There was a knock on the door, then it opened slowly. Farkle, Zay, and Lucas' mother entered. Lucas was happy to see them all, but still wished he could see Riley.

After a few hours, the time escaped them. A nurse came in and told everyone that visiting hours were over and that the patients would need a lot more rest to recover. Maya really didn't want to leave, but she had sneakily slipped Riley her phone so the could text later.

When the Matthew's dropped Maya off at her apartment, she remembered she was still wearing Riley's under garments. She went to her room and took them off. She changed into her own and then washed Riley's. When Riley's were clean, she put them in her back pack and headed for the Matthews' apartment. She picked up her bra and panties off the fire escape that she had thrown out the window this morning, then crawled into Riley's room. She put back Riley's under garments... She took more and put them on. She couldn't resist. She liked the way it felt when she wore them. She put all her stuff in her backpack and decided to sleep in Riley's bed the whole night.

 _"Am I crazy?"_ She thought to herself. _"Am I obsessed with Riley? I know I'm in love with her..but, wearing her underwear feels so...right. And the smell of her bed...mmm."_ Maya fell asleep in Riley's bed, wearing only Riley's underwear and bra.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

Maya woke up to someone saying her name.

"Maya." the person said in a loud whisper. Maya froze for a second, realizing she had been caught sleeping in Riley's bed. She decided she better play it cool. She turned to the person, keeping the blankets covering the fact she was only wearing , above all, Riley's underwear...

"Farkle?" Maya said as she realized who had said her name. She was actually kind of relieved it was Farkle, because she didn't really care if he thought she was crazy or weird.

"Hey Maya." Farkle said giggling about Maya's awkward behavior.

"What are you doing in here, Farkle?" Maya asked sounding somewhat annoyed.

"I was looking for you." Farkle explained. "I went to your house first but you weren't there so I figured you were probably here."

"Well what do you want?" Maya asked still sounding annoyed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mathews are returning to work today. They aren't going to visit the hospital until after. I figure you wouldn't go to school when Riley isn't there, right?" Farkle said.

"Right. I'm going to see Riley. What's your point?" Maya asked.

"You will have plenty of time to tell her how you feel." Farkle explained.

"Farkle, after everything that happened with Charlie, I don't think Riley wants to hear that another creepy weirdo is obsessing over her." Maya explained without realizing how much information she was giving away.

"Wait, you're obsessed with Riley?" Farkle asked grinning widely. Maya hit him with a pillow and accidentally exposed Riley's light pink bra with bunnies on it.

"Woah..Maya, first of all, I never pinned you as a pink bra with bunnies kind of girl." Farkle laughed. Maya covered up. "Second of all, it was already weird that you were sleeping in Riley's bed. But now in only your underwear...wait a minute..." Farkle smiled real big.

"Be quiet, Farkle!" Maya begged, her face turning dark red.

"Wow, Maya, you really are obsessed." Farkle said. He knew the underwear belonged to Riley.

"Just..get to school or something Farkle!" Maya yell whispered.

"Okay, okay." Farkle said walking toward the window. "I'll see you later- and you better have told Riley how you feel... maybe not the obsessed part though..." Farkle laughed and climbed out the window.

(Riley's room in the hospital)

Riley looked at her phone. No new messages.

 _"Hey."_ Riley sent to Maya.

 _"Hey Riles, I'm gonna come see you soon. :)"_ Maya responded.

 _"Thank goodness, it's really dreary here. :("_ Riley texted.

 _"I'll bring some yellow flowers to brighten up the room. :)"_ Maya replied.

 _"You seem like you're in a really good mood. ;D"_ Riley pointed out, smiling to herself.

 _"I am. I've got something to tell you later. :)"_ Maya explained.

(At John Q. Adams)

Corey didn't really feel like teaching today. How could he with everything going on? Plus, what a boring class it would be without Riley or Lucas. Plus obviously if Riley wasn't there, Maya wouldn't be there. Corey was surprised, though, when class began and Farkle wasn't there either.

(At the hospital)

Maya had taken the subway and passed by a flower shop where she picked up some yellow flowers for Riley.

She entered Riley's room with the flowers.

"Hey, honey. How are you feeling?" Maya asked. She could tell immediately that Riley was feeling better. She had more color in her face and seemed more awake.

"A lot better." Riley answered smiling as Maya set the flowers by the window. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, remember when we were sitting in the window, and I was about to tell you something? Right before Lucas came in?" Maya asked and sat next to Riley. Riley put her hand on Maya's.

"Yes, I remember." Riley smiled.

"You asked me why I laughed when Lucas told me that he didn't have feelings for me. I laughed because I never actually liked him." Maya explained.

"What? Then why were you so nervous about Lucas riding in the rodeo?"Riley asked in disbelief.

"I was afraid that he would get hurt, because I know how much you care about him and I knew that if he got hurt, you would be hurt." Maya continued.

"Maya, why didn't you just tell me then?" Riley asked.

"Because, I didn't want you to realize how much I actually-" Maya was cut off by the door opening. Lucas came in on crutches.

"Lucas...your leg.." Riley pointed out feeling guilty that Lucas got hurt.  
"It's fine Riley. You're worth more to me than any part of me." He said as he sat on the Bed on the other side from Maya and Pulled Riley into a tight hug. "I'm just so happy to see you."

Lucas continued to hold Riley really tight for a long time. Riley was starting to feel awkward and Maya was starting to get jealous.

"Maya can you leave Riley and I alone for a few minutes?" Lucas requested, finally letting go of Riley.

"No, _hop-along_ , I really can't." Maya said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh.." Lucas said awkwardly. Riley laughed. Lucas and Maya smiled at Riley's laughter.

Maya put her hand on Riley's and squeezed it lightly, while looking at Lucas. Riley realized what was going on.

 _"Maya is upset because Lucas is taking my attention from her..."_ Riley thought.

Riley put her arms around Maya and pulled her close and held her. Maya smiled and blushed.

Lucas looked at them cuddling and felt a little awkward... almost like a third wheel. He was used to it around them though. He knew that no two people cold ever be as close as Riley and Maya were.

"Well, it was good to see you Riley. I'll come back and talk to you later." Lucas said waving goodbye.

"Okay. See ya later Lucas." Riley said smiling. When the door closed, Riley pulled Maya over her leg. Now Maya sat in between Riley's legs with her head rested against Riley's chest. Riley rested her arms over Maya's shoulders and Maya held both her hands. Riley tilted her head down and kissed the top of Maya's head. They both thought about the kiss they had shared in Charlie's cabin.

"Well, that's the second time Lucas stopped you from telling me." Riley laughed.

"That'll be Ranger Rick for ya." Maya joked.

"So, continue." Riley instructed. Maya climbed back over Riley and sat beside her. She wanted to look into Riley's eyes when she told her.

"Riley..." She started. "Remember how...when you saw me at Charlie's cabin..we were so happy that.."

"We kissed." Riley said calmly, smiling. Maya blushed hard.

"Yeah.." Maya smiled. "Was that weird?"  
"No. I liked it. I'd do it again." Riley smiled.

Maya was shocked. _Is it really going this well? Did Riley just tell me she wants to kiss me again? Since when is she the calm and bold one here?_

"I love you, Maya. More then anyone or anything on earth." Riley explained leaning toward Maya.

"S-so I should kiss you now?" Maya stuttered, smiling, getting excited by the way Riley was looking at her.

"You better, because I will if you don't." Riley explained.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

Maya just stared at Riley for a moment, trying to figure out if this was some sort of test or dream or joke or...anything.

"Are you scared, peaches?" Riley asked smiling at Maya. Maya blushed.

"I've just wanted this for so long. I can't believe it's really happening..." Maya explained.

"Come here, Maya." Riley said putting her hand in Maya's blonde curls and leaning in to kiss her.

 _"It's happening! Right now, Riley Matthews, the love of my life, my best friend, is kissing me!"_ Maya thought. She closed her eyes, and tried to savor every bit of this wonderful experience. She kissed Riley back, slowly but firmly. She slipped her arms around Riley and pulled her body close to her. She had never felt anything so perfect and so right. She had never felt this happy.

Farkle had been hiding in the bathroom, eavesdropping to see if Maya would tell Riley how she felt. He opened the door and came out, scaring the girls into and abrupt stop once again.

"Farkle!" they both said as they saw him. He laughed.

"Well, Maya, you didn't tell her, but I'm glad you guys finally figured it out." Farkle said.

"You knew?!" the girls said in unison, then looked at each other, smiled and giggled.

"Yeah, but both of you made me swear not to tell the other. Sheesh. It was agonizing to watch sometimes." Farkle laughed. "I need you guys to listen now, though. Riley, Lucas still really likes you. And he's been having a really hard time adjusting to having only one leg. It would probably be in everyone's best interest if you two keep...whatever you are now...on the low key. At least until Lucas gets over you."

"Right. We shouldn't make him suffer anymore then he already has." Riley said looking over at Maya.

"It could be fun anyway, like, a forbidden love story." Maya said taking Riley's hand. Riley smiled widely.

"Alright, alright, you two. I'm gonna go before I drown in adorableness. I'm gonna go see if I can help Lucas." Farkle said and waved goodbye. He walked out to Lucas' room.

"Hey, Lucas." Farkle said entering.  
"Hey, buddy." Lucas greeted. "Wanna watch wrestling with me? It's literally the only interesting thing I can find on the few channels available here."  
"I'm not interested in sports." Farkle laughed. "But I am interested in science. And I happen to be very interested in robotics."

"Okay..." Lucas said confused.  
"Science can build you a bionic leg." Farkle explained.

"Farkle, it means a lot to me that you want to help, but a bionic leg would be incredibly expensive." Lucas said laughing.

"My dad has a helicopter." Farkle said straight out.

"I couldn't make your dad pay for me to get a bionic leg." Lucas explained.

"It's too late." Farkle said grinning widely.

"...what?"

"I already talked it over with my dad. He said he be happy to help my friends in any way he can." Farkle explained. "He's already paid for everything."  
"Farkle...I don't know what to say..."  
"Don't say anything. Just prepare to become part robot." Farkle said raising his hand for a high five.

Lucas returned his high five.

"Thank you, Farkle. Thank your father for me, too, please." Lucas said happily. "I'm a broken man, in more ways then one."

"Riley?" Farkle asked. Lucas nodded yes. "Don't worry Lucas, there will be other girls out there for you."

"I know, I know." Lucas said looking down at the floor. "But there are just no other girls like Riley."  
Farkle put his hand on Lucas' shoulder in a comforting way.

"But, eventually I'll get over it." Lucas said and smiled. "Thanks for being here for me, Farkle."  
"Of course, Lucas. You're my best friend."

Eventually, the Matthew's came to visit Riley. They entered her room.

"Hey Riley. How are you?" Auggie asked.

"I'm better than I've ever been." Riley answered smiling, glancing up at Maya then quickly back to Auggie. The glance didn't go unnoticed by Topanga.

"Does that mean you'll come home?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah, Riley, when can you come home?" Maya asked.

"I don't know what day yet. The doctor said that I've shown incredible improvement. He said that my attitude allows me to heal quickly. It's like my body has extra motivation to heal." Riley said smiling.

"Well, we don't call you smiley Riley for nothin'!" Corey said proudly.

"Well, I think that it helps to have such great friends. Right, Maya?" Riley said looking at Maya smiling. Topanga again found this a little odd.

"Right!" Maya said smiling widely. Auggie climbed up onto Riley's bed.

"I want you to come home today." he told his sister.

"Aw, Auggie," Riley said hugging him, "I can't come today."

"But you said you feel better then ever. I want my sister back."

"Don't worry, Auggie. It won't be long now. I promise." Riley said smiling and holding her brother.

"I brought you something." Auggie said reaching into his pocket. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."  
Riley did as Auggie told her.

When she felt the item be placed in her hands, she opened her eyes to see what it was.

"It's a quarter!" Riley announced acting very excited. "Thank you, Auggie."

"Don't thank me, it's yours. I found it in your laundry back pack." Auggie explained.

"My what?" Riley asked confused.

 _"Oh god...my back pack...it's got my underwear, bra, and jacket in it that I left in Riley's room... oh god..."_ Maya thought.

"Your backpack with laundry in it. A jacket and some weird black un-"

"Oh, Riley!" Maya said quickly and loudly to cut off Auggie. "Didn't Lucas say he wanted to talk to you before? Maybe we should go visit him."

"That sounds great, mostly because I need to get out of this bed!" Riley laughed getting up. "Maya will you help me up please?"

 _"That was close. Thank goodness."_ Maya thought as she walked over to the other side of the bed and helped Riley up.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow, sweetie." Topanga said blowing Riley a kiss. But she gave Maya a somewhat dirty look. Maya returned a look of minor confusion. The Matthew's left. Riley and Maya headed for Lucas' room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

Riley and Maya opened the door to Lucas's room and saw Lucas and Farkle lying on the bed side by side watching TV.

"Riley!" Lucas exclaimed when he saw who had entered the room. He reached for his crutches.

"Wow, looks like a real party in here." Maya teased stepping into the room.

"Come on, Maya. It's nothing like that." Farkle laughed.

Lucas got up and walked to Riley.  
"Guess what!" Lucas said to Riley excitedly. "Mr. Minkus paid for me to have a permanent bionic leg!"  
Riley's eyes widened.

"Really!?" She asked.

"Yeah, I go into surgery tomorrow. They're going to surgically attach it to my body, so it will be just like having a leg!" Lucas explained. "Well, I'll have to charge it at night, and it will be cold and metal but...pretty much just like a real leg..." Lucas said laughing.

"Wow. That's incredible." Riley said smiling. "I bet you'll be able to kick a soccer ball really far with one robot leg!" She joked.

"Ha, ha." Lucas laughed sarcastically.

"Well it's really great that Farkle's dad would do that for you." Riley pointed out.

"I know. I'm gonna be a whole man again." He said, looking at Riley somewhat flirtatiously.

Maya was starting to get a little jealous watching Lucas flirt with Riley. Farkle also noticed Lucas' flirtation.

"So anyway, maybe we should be getting back to your room, Riles." Maya suggested to Riley.

"But we just got here." Riley said laughing. She turned back to Lucas. "Lucas, you wanted to say something to me earlier, right?"

"Yes, but not right now. Sometime when we're alone." Lucas explained.

"Oh." Riley said understanding that Lucas was probably going to tell her about how much he still liked her.

Maya clenched her jaw. _"Dang it, Ranger Rick, get over her. She's mine now."_ She thought.

Maya linked her arm with Riley in an attempt to take back some of Riley's attention. It worked, Riley knew what it meant Maya was feeling, so she turned her head to look at Maya and she smiled and winked.

Maya understood Riley's gesture as 'Don't worry, you're the only one for me.' Which was exactly what Riley had intended it to mean. Riley and Maya were the best friends there ever were. They could always communicate mentally and with small gestures like this.

Maya wanted to get Riley alone again. Nothing felt better then when Riley kissed her. She wanted more. She needed more.

A nurse came in to Lucas'room.

"Hello, I'm sorry, but visiting hours for the day are over." The nurse informed them.

Maya's stomach dropped. _"I have to leave Riley? But she finally loves me..."_ She thought sadly.

"Come on, Riles, let me walk you back to your room." Maya said tugging lightly on Riley's arm.

"Okay. Bye Farkle, bye Lucas. Good luck with the operation. I'll see you guys later." Riley said waving goodbye as Maya began walking her out.

They arrived at Riley's door and stopped. Riley let go of Maya's arm and stepped into the room.

"Riley, wait..." Maya requested. Riley turned to her and stood in the doorway with her hand on the door.

"...goodbye kiss?" Maya asked awkwardly.

Riley leaned closer to Maya's face.

"Sorry, Maya, but visiting hours are over." She said and closed the door.

Maya stood there in front of the closed door for a moment and smiled widely.

 _"Dannng!"_ She thought. _"This is one dang sexy side of her I've never seen..."_

Maya took the subway and went back to the Matthews house.

 _"I better make sure I don't leave my back pack or anything again, I practically got caught today..."_

She climbed into Riley's window and got her back pack. Her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw a text from Riley.

 _"I get to come home tomorrow! :D"_ Riley's text read.

 _"Yay! You owe me a kiss by the way..."_ Maya responded, uncontrollably smiling at her phone. Maya sat on Riley's bed and waited for a response. It seemed like it was taking forever. After about ten minutes, Maya's phone vibrated again. She got so excited she almost dropped her phone, and had to juggle it in her hands to stop it from falling to the ground. She read the new text:

 _" ;) "_

 _"This girl..."_ Maya thought as desire built up inside her body. She took off Riley's underwear, she decided she'd wash them in the morning. She put them in her backpack and got into Riley's bed, completely naked.

 _"This is the last time I'll be able to do this..."_ Maya smiled. _"Well, at least until Riley wants to sleep with me..."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

 _"Wait a minute."_ Maya thought sitting up in Riley's bed. _"What if Farkle comes in here again? I can't let him see me naked in Riley's bed...he already knows too much. Ugh."_

Maya got out of Riley's bed and put her clothes on. She went out the window and headed for her own apartment. It was late, but not late enough that her mother would be home yet, so Maya walked right in the front door. She washed Riley's stuff and started to wonder what things would be like now that Riley knew how she felt, and especially now that she knew Riley felt the same way. She also wondered what this made them. They would stay best friends of course. That was above everything. But, were they unofficially _together?_ Maya loved thinking about these things. She couldn't wait for Riley to come home.

She took a shower and slept in her own bed that night. She woke up early so she could return Riley's things before anyone woke up.  
When she climbed in the window, Auggie was sitting on Riley's bed looking straight at her as if he had been waiting for her.

"Hey, Auggie." Maya said smiling trying to act innocent.

"Hello, Maya. What are you doing here so early in the morning? You know Riley isn't here." Auggie said clearly suspicious.

"I came to clean up the room, and maybe hang a welcome home sign for Riley." Maya lied.

"Right. That's an interesting back pack." Auggie said crossing his arms. "It seems...familiar to me."  
"Auggie it's just my back pack okay..." Maya racked her brain for something to say while Auggie smiled his devious smile at her. She had been caught. Auggie may not have known exactly what Maya had been doing, but he knew that she had been sneaking into Riley's room while she was gone and he knew it had to do with underwear.

"Auggie, you're a big boy, right?" Maya asked in hopes of getting Auggie's attention.

"Of course I am. I've been married for fifty years!" Auggie explained.

"Okay, good, because I need you to keep a big boy secret. You can't tell Riley about this, Okay?" Maya asked hoping it would work.

"Why not?" Auggie asked.

"Because..." Maya fished for and excuse. "It has to do with my surprise present for Riley's birthday." she lied.

"The surprise is a Jacket and underwear? I think you need to get a better surprise." Auggie said.

"Hah, you're right, Auggie. I'll start looking for something else instead." Maya said relieved.

"Good, you have plenty of time, her birthday isn't for seven more months." Auggie explained.

Maya laughed. "I like to plan ahead."

"Okay, I'm gonna go wake up mommy and daddy so we can go see Riley!" Auggie said excitedly.

"Auggie, remember, big boys keep secrets." Maya said as Auggie began to run off.

"My lips are sealed." Auggie told her before running out of the room.

 _"Thank goodness..."_ Maya thought. She quickly took Riley's underwear out of her back pack and put it in the drawer.

She put her back pack outside on the fire escape to get it later. Then she went down to the kitchen. After a few minutes Topanga, Corey, and Auggie all came down.

"Maya, things with you and Riley seem to be going really well... all of the sudden." Topanga remarked. Corey was confused.

 _"They're Riley and Maya...it always goes well for them...at least in the end anyway."_ Corey thought.

"What do you mean, Mrs. Matthews?" Maya asked acting cool, calm, and innocent.

"You and Riley have been looking at each other differently lately." Topanga explained.

"Well, Riley doesn't like Lucas anymore, and the truth is, I don't like him either. So now we're just enjoying having our friendship back the way it used be before boys complicated it." Maya explained.

Topanga wasn't sure whether or not to believe it, so she decided to let it go for now.

(At the hospital)

Riley got out of her bed and walked toward the window. She picked up the yellow flowers Maya had brought and sniffed them. They were wilting, but they had certainly brightened up the room. Riley was glad she would be going home.

Topanga soon arrived to take Riley home. She brought Riley a change of clothes so she could get out of her hospital gown.

"Where are dad, Auggie, and Maya?" Riley asked as they got into the car.

"They want to set up a little welcome home party for you." Topanga said smiling at her daughter.

"How nice of them. We should have one for Lucas when he goes home too." Riley suggested.

Topanga smiled. She was as you might say...a 'Rucas' shipper. She liked Lucas. He was a sweet polite boy that she knew truly cared for her daughter. She was always hoping Riley and Lucas would end up together.

"Well that's a very sweet idea, Riley. I'm sure that would mean a lot to Lucas; and his mother too." Topanga assured.

They arrived at the Matthews apartment, and upon opening the door Riley saw that it really was a party. Everyone was there. Auggie, Corey, Maya, Farkle, Zay, Shawn, Katy, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Morgan, Uncle Eric, _U_ _ncle Josh..._

Riley was happy to see so many people who cared about her, but after all that had happened, she felt uncomfortable around people; especially so many people rushing to hug her and smother her and ask her so many questions she felt uncomfortable answering. But she knew they all cared about her and went through the trouble of coming here to see that she was okay so she did her best to act happy and comfortable. Eventually Topanga realized Riley might be overwhelmed so she spoke up.

"Alright, alright. Riley's been through a lot, let's all give her some space, relax and enjoy the party." Topanga said to everyone.

Maya had been sitting quietly in the background allowing all of Riley's family to see her. When they all spread out to enjoy the party, Maya looked for Riley and didn't see her. Maya went up to Riley's room and,oddly, found the door to be locked. Luckily, Maya was no stranger to another way in.

Riley was in her room sitting on her bed, just breathing slowly. She just needed a break from all the excitement. She didn't really feel comfortable around anyone besides Maya.

Maya stood outside of Riley's window and just looked at Riley sitting on her bed facing away from the window.

 _"She's so beautiful."_ Maya thought. Maya pulled her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of Riley's back. Then she slipped her phone back into her pocket and came in the window. Riley turned to her and smiled.

"You know," Maya said walking toward her best friend, "You still owe me."

Riley laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, peaches." Maya sat down beside her.

"Are you feeling okay?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just don't feel like being around a lot of people. But I definitely feel better about it with you by my side." Riley said and leaned her head on Maya's shoulder, just like old times.

Maya smiled and put her arm around Riley. "Well, what do you say we go enjoy the rest of the party together then?"

"I have one thing I want to talk about first. Maya, my Uncle Josh is down there..."

"Heh, yeah. I never really liked him to be honest." Maya admitted. Riley gave a look of confusion.

"Your uncle Josh is a really nice guy. He's always reminded me of you. I see so much of you in him that I sort of figured, I'll probably never have you, and he's the closest thing I could ever get..." Maya explained. "Plus, I have to admit, most of the time I was flirting with him I was hoping to make you jealous..." Maya blushed.

Riley burst out laughing.

"What?" Maya asked slightly embarrassed. "I really like you and I would have done anything to see you jealous for me."

"It's funny because I was jealous." Riley explained. "I always thought, why does she like him and not me?"

Maya laughed as well. "I guess we really should have told each other earlier."

"Yeah. Maya?" Riley said looking up at Maya.

"Yeah?"

"Starting now, lets really tell each other everything. _Really Everything._ " Riley suggested.

Maya looked at Riley for a moment thinking of all the things she didn't want Riley to know. Before she had a chance to answer, Topanga knocked on the door.

"Riley, come on out, the party out here is for you!" Topanga called.

"Okay, mom. I'm coming." Riley answered. "Let's go" she said linking arms with Maya and standing up.

"Oh, by the way," Riley said stopping half-way to the door. She turned and kissed Maya's cheek. "I owe you nothing." she said smiling.

Maya smiled and nodded her head in sarcastic disapproval. Then the two rejoined the party.


	15. Chapter 15

When the party was over, Riley was exhausted she collapsed onto the couch and yawned.

"You've been in bed for the past three days and you're this tired?" Maya laughed.

"Saving your best friend's life really takes it out of ya." Riley joked, closing her eyes.

"Woah.." Maya said awkwardly. Maya looked at Riley as she began to fall asleep. She looked so beautiful, as always. Maya looked around, saw there were no people and slipped out her phone again. She took a picture of Riley sleeping. Then she slipped the phone back into her pocket. A few minutes later Topanga came down the stairs. She looked at Riley sleeping and Maya sitting on the other chair.

"She's exhausted." Maya explained looking up at Topanga.

"Maya, can I talk to you for a minute? Upstairs?" Topanga requested.

"Okay," Maya said laughing, "But you have to say, 'Window. Window right now." she joked.

"Window. Window right now." Topanga said completely seriously and Maya stopped laughing. She followed Topanga to Riley's bay window.

"I know how you feel about Riley." Topanga explained.

Maya was silent.

"I don't have a problem with you dating my daughter." She continued. "I know that you really care about her and would do anything to protect her."

"We aren't dating. Not yet at least." Maya smiled slightly.

"Riley has been through a lot, Maya. Dating right now sounds like a terrible idea to me." Topanga explained. "But if Riley is up for it then it isn't my place to stop her. I want you to be very careful with Riley. She's fragile. Especially after all that has happened. Riley is a good kid. She knows her limits. If she says 'no' it really means 'no'. Do you understand me?"

"...I understand." Maya confirmed.

"I'm not going to tell Corey. You saw how much he hated Lucas, I'd hate for that to happen to you too." Topanga said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Matthews." Maya said smiling.

"He's going to find out eventually, though. So you better be prepared for that."

Maya hugged Topanga and again said, "Thank you."

She went back down the stairs and Riley was still sleeping on the couch. Topanga, Corey, and Auggie all left the house, so Riley and Maya were alone.

Maya sat down on the chair next to the couch, picked up a notebook that was sitting on the coffee table and turned to a blank page. She started to draw and outline of Riley's sleeping from. The more she looked at the girl, the more beautiful she seemed to be. Long story short, Maya incorporated a lot of her imagination into the picture and ended up drawing Riley naked. _Opps..._

The picture pleased Maya. That was for sure. But Maya couldn't help but want so badly to see Riley naked for real...

She ripped the page out of the notebook and placed the notebook on the table. After giving the picture a good long stare, she folded it up and put it in her pocket. Riley was still asleep, so Maya stood up and walked to the couch to sit next to her. She sat down and put her arm around Riley, then kissed her cheek.

Riley jolted violently and woke up screaming, "DON'T TOUCH ME CHARLIE!"

"Riles! It's okay! It's me." Maya consoled bringing Riley close to her. Maya realized Charlie must have really done some horrible things to Riley. Riley was shaking in Maya's arms, and breathing heavily. "It's alright." Maya consoled holding Riley tight.

Riley began to relax as Maya held her.

"I shouldn't have woke you up, I'm sorry." Maya apologized.

"No, I'm glad you did. I was having a nightmare." Riley admitted.

"Riley...if you don't mind telling me..." Maya started. Riley looked down. "What exactly did Charlie do to you?"

"I don't want us to have any secrets from each other anymore Maya. I want to tell you everything." Riley said. She told Maya everything that Charlie did to her. Maya felt horrible, because she still had things she didn't want to tell Riley. She put her hand over her pocket, thinking of the picture she drew, realizing that was another thing she would be keeping a secret from Riley. She hated keeping secrets from her, but she had to. She couldn't possibly let Riley know how obsessed with her she was.

"I was lucky that you came when you did, before he could full on rape me..." Riley explained awkwardly and embarrassed. Maya hugged Riley tightly.

"I'm still really sorry any of this happened to you in the first place." Maya said sadly.

"I know, but it did. At least it's all over now." Riley said snuggling into Maya. Maya kissed Riley's forehead.

"I'll never let you go out alone with Bucky McBoingBoing again." Maya said somewhat joking.

"Lucas!" Riley remembered. "He's in surgery today! Getting a robot leg..."

"Oh yeah. I wonder if his surgery is done yet?" Maya added.

"I don't know. I should have asked Farkle about the details during the party." Riley said taking out her phone and calling Farkle.

"Farkle! How did Lucas' surgery go?!" Riley asked through the phone.

"He hasn't gone in yet." Farkle informed her. "His surgery is scheduled for an hour from now, and he should be good and walking by tomorrow."

"Wow, really?" Riley asked. "That seems really fast..."

"Yeah, the power of money is very influential." Farkle laughed.

"Hah, okay. Thank you, Farkle."  
"Sure thing. See ya." Farkle said and hung up the phone.

Riley and Maya heard Riley's parents outside the door and they decided to run up to Riley's room. Maya saw her backpack out on the fire escape and figured she better get it home before Riley noticed.

"I think I better head home." Maya said.

"Why don't you just sleep over?" Riley asked.

"Because, I..." Maya fished for and excuse. "I have a few things to take care of at home."  
"Oh, well, alright.. I guess I'll see you later." Riley said.

"Yeah." Maya agreed as she started to climb out the window.

"Maya wait." Riley requested. Maya turned to her. "Good bye kiss?"

Maya laughed. "Sorry, Riley, but visiting hours are over." and with that she went out the window.

Riley's jaw dropped, but she was still smiling. She turned around and took only two steps before being spun back around and kissed. She saw it was Maya kissing her and closed her eyes, then wrapped her arms around Maya's neck and returned the kisses. Of course Maya wouldn't miss an opportunity to kiss Riley. When they finished kissing, Maya winked at Riley and then went back out the window. Riley smiled happily.

Maya got her backpack and headed back to her apartment. She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Riley was so adorable, and in love with her! Everything felt good and right in the world. To make matters even better, she had gotten the 'okay' by Topanga to date her daughter!

Maya thought, _"I guess I should talk to Riley about making 'us' official. Even if it is a secret relationship, I'd like to know where we stand as a relationship."_

Maya reached her apartment and went inside. Her mother wasn't there, as usual, so Maya went to her room and lie on her bed continuing to think about Riley.

Riley was in the shower washing away the smell of the hospital and the stress of the past few days. When she came out she wrapped a towel loosely around herself and walked out of her bathroom into her room. She stood in front of her dresser and pulled out her underwear drawer. She pulled out er pink bra with bunnies and noticed a long blonde hair stuck in on of the shoulder adjustments.

 _"Is this one of Maya's hairs? How could that have gotten in here?"_ Riley wondered.

Riley had no idea that Maya had come back and was now standing outside her window, staring at her in a towel. Unfortunately for Maya, the towel covered Riley's butt, but her entire bare back was showing and that was good enough for Maya to quickly take another picture and then hide out on the fire escape before Riley saw her.

Riley put all her clothes on then took her towel back into the bathroom. Maya slipped inside and hid underneath Riley's bed. She heard a hair dryer turn on in Riley's bathroom.

 _"I better not let Riley see me anytime soon, she might be suspicious if I had been watching...well maybe not..well I don't know. Best not to take that chance."_

When the sound of the hair dryer stopped, Maya watched Riley's feet come toward the bed and then disappear as she got on top of it.

 _"Dang it, she's going to sleep!"_ Maya thought.

Riley got onto her bed and put her face in her pillow.

 _"That's weird..."_ Riley thought. _"My pillow smells like...Maya?"_ Then Riley noticed another long blonde hair on her pillow. _"How are are these getting everywhere?"_

It was a hot night. Sometimes, when it was hot like this, Riley would take off her shirt. And just sleep in her shorts and her bra. She pulled her shirt off and tossed it onto the floor.

Maya saw the shirt land on the floor in front of her. She smiled widely.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

Maya reached for Riley's shirt and pulled it under the bed. She dragged it to her face and took a deep whiff of the smell of Riley. She waited until Riley fell asleep, then she crawled out from under the bed. She stood up quietly and looked at Riley. She was lying on her back on top of all her blankets, her right arm was bent above her head and her left was comfortably resting across her belly. She was only wearing her shorts and her pink bra with the bunnies. Maya looked at it and covered her mouth with her hand to hold back a laugh. She noticed above Riley's bra, the bullet hole.

She leaned in to examine it more carefully, but it was hard to see in the dark. Maya's eyes wondered to the parts of Riley's breasts that her bra didn't cover. She licked her lips. She wanted to touch them so badly, but she knew Riley would wake up if she did. Maya took out her phone and took another picture of Riley. Then she put her phone back away. She wanted to get closer to Riley...She thought if she got near Riley slowly and calmly then Riley wouldn't freak out and wake up. So Maya slowly climbed over Riley. She slowly planted herself down on top of Riley, straddling her hips lightly. Riley shifted. Maya got scared she was waking up!

But Riley didn't wake up. She just turned her torso, and then turned again so she was still on her back. Maya's eyes widened. Riley's movement had pulled her bra down on one side, and Maya could clearly see one of Riley's boobs. She couldn't control herself. She grabbed Riley's breast without thinking. Riley's eyes shot open.

Riley almost screamed, but Maya covered her mouth with her hand. Maya's other hand still on Riley's chest. Riley lost the urge to scream when she saw that it was Maya, but then she realized the location of Maya's hand and the way Maya was sitting on her. She looked at Maya's hand, then up at Maya's face, then back down at Maya's hand a couple of times before squirming out from under Maya. She fell off the bed and to the floor, got up quickly and ran to the other side of the room and grabbed a shirt to cover herself.

"Riles...I'm so sorry.." Maya whispered getting off the bed slowly.

"What the heck were you doing, Maya?!" Riley yell whispered.

"I'm sorry! I Just...I mean...I didn't mean to do that..." Maya tried to explain while taking a slow step toward Riley. But Riley backed away.

"What's going on Maya...I found one of your hairs in my underwear drawer...and one in my bed..." Riley mentioned suddenly realizing how it all fit together.

"Riles, please, forgive me..." Maya begged taking a step closer.

"What were you doing in my underwear drawer, Maya!?" Riley demanded.

At just about the worst time possible, the picture Maya drew fell out of her pocket and onto the floor. It was folded up, but still.

"What is that?" Riley asked pointing at the folded paper.

"It's nothing, Riles-"  
"Maya, we said we would tell each other everything! You are obviously keeping things from me, and by the look of it, really creepy things!" Riley yell whispered.

"I'm sorry..." Maya said and she reached down to pick up the picture but Riley grabbed it first. Tears escaped Maya's eye's as Riley unfolded the paper.

Riley's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped upon seeing the picture. The paper fell from her shaking hands to the floor. Maya took another step toward Riley, and Riley took a step back and was now against the wall.

"Riley, please, don't be afraid of me!" Maya begged reaching out to hold Riley. But Riley pushed Maya away from her.

"Don't come near me.." Riley said, unable to look Maya in the eyes.

"Please, Riles, don't push me away!" She begged. "I need you...I need to hold you...I love you so much." Maya pushed Riley up against the wall and leaned her forehead against Riley's.

Riley was squirming trying to break free of Maya's grasp, but Maya was stronger then she was.

"You're really scaring me..." Riley said.

"Don't be scared. I just love you. I'll tell you everything from now on, Riley, I promise."

"Well you've certainly got some explaining to do!" Riley yell whispered.

"I'm...obsessed with you, Riley. I just...need to have you. The past few days I've slept in your bed and..." Maya explained.

"and?"

"I've been...wearing your underwear... I'm sorry if it's creepy, I don't mean to be, I just love you so much and want you so bad..."

Riley stared at Maya. Then looked down at the picture Maya had drawn.

"I drew that while you were napping today... sometimes..I fantasize about you..ya know... I'm sorry Riley..."

"Maya, you have a serious problem!"

"I know... please say you'll love me anyway..." Maya cried.

Riley took Maya in her arms. "Of course I will. We're Riley and Maya after all..."

"Oh thank God! Thank you Riley!" Maya cried. "I promise I'll be less weird-"

"Maya stop. You don't need to change yourself for me." Riley told her. "I've always loved you, and I always will. This was really shocking at first but when I think about it...it's kind of thrilling to have someone I love so much be obsessed with me... Is that weird?"

"You're asking me if it's weird?" Maya asked laughing through her sobs. Riley laughed.

"I just need you to tell me everything from now on, and um... don't... you know...touch me _that way_ without my permission or something..." Riley said awkwardly.

Maya smiled and nodded in understanding.

Then Riley picked up the picture Maya had drawn.  
"Let's get rid of this." Riley said ripping up the paper and letting the shreds fall to the floor. It kind of hurt Maya to see a picture of Riley in the nude being ripped up, but it was worth keeping Riley in her life.

"I look _way_ better then that when I'm naked anyway." Riley said lying back on top of her bed. "Goodnight, Maya."

 _"...this girl..."_ Maya thought with a smile tugging at her lips as she wiped her tears away.


	17. Chapter 17

Riley woke up when the sunlight came through her window. She stretched out her arms and legs and then remembered what had happened last night. She sat up and looked around. Maya wasn't there.

 _"She must have went home after I went to sleep."_ Riley thought. She saw the shreds of Maya's drawing on the floor. _"I can't believe Maya is obsessed with me."_ She picked up the shreds smiling and threw them away. _"It's actually kind of awesome..."_

She laughed quietly to herself and began to get dressed. She took off her shirt and thought about how Maya had seen her in just a bra. It wasn't the first time, when Maya came to rescue her from Charlie, he had cut up her shirt and ripped it off. The thought that Maya had touched her chest thrilled her a little. She began to imagine what Maya would look like in just a bra.

When she was done changing, she sat in the bay window to wait for Maya to come, just like she had always done. When Maya arrived, she climbed in, and Riley hugged her, the same way she always did. This meant a lot to Maya. She needed the reassurance that Riley was okay with her obsessive feelings for her and that everything between them could be normal anyway. Maya smiled as Riley hugged her.

"Thanks, Riles." Maya said.

"No, thank you." Riley returned jokingly.

"I can't believe you aren't mad at me...or scared of me.. or even awkward around me now..." Maya admitted.

"Maya, I love you. I've told you a thousand times. There is NOTHING you could possibly do to make me stop being your best friend. It's you and me forever. No matter what happens, no matter what we are now, we are always first and foremost best friends." Riley explained.

Maya smiled and put her hand on Riley's. "What exactly are we?"  
Riley smiled back and cupped Maya's face with her free hand. "You tell me."

Then the door opened. They both jumped apart but not before Topanga saw them.

"...I'm sorry, um, I should have knocked..." Topanga said awkwardly. Riley and Maya laughed awkwardly back.

"Anyway," Topanga continued. "Lucas' surgery was successful and he's coming home in an hour. His mother asked us to be there to surprise him when he gets home."  
"Yay, Lucas!" Riley said feeling better that Lucas wouldn't have only one leg anymore. Maya saw Riley's enthusiasm for Lucas and couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

 _"Dang it, Maya. Don't be jealous. She doesn't even like him anymore."_ Maya thought to herself.

"Earth to Maya?" Riley giggled.

"Oh, sorry I spaced out." Maya explained. "Let's get on down to Ranger Rick's." Maya suggested in a a ridiculously thick fake cowboy accent.

Riley laughed. "Oh, Maya."

When they arrived at Lucas', Farkle, Mr. and Mrs. Minkus, and Zay were there. Riley felt bad that there were so few people here to see Lucas. But it wasn't his fault that most his friends and family lived back in Texas.

Riley and Maya sat down on a couch in the living room with Farkle and Zay as they waited for Lucas and his mother to arrive.

Lucas walked through the door and a wide smile spread across his face as everyone yelled, "Surprise!" and especially as his eyes locked on Riley. His mother entered behind him.

He was wearing jeans so you couldn't even tell he had a bionic leg. He walked around on it like a normal leg as far as anyone could tell.

"It feels a little weird now but the doctor said I'll be used to it in a week or so." Lucas ended up explaining over and over.

Riley sat beside Lucas.

"Do you want to feel it?" Lucas asked not intending for that to sound as bad as it did. Maya knew what he meant but still was upset by the way it sounded.

Riley put her hand on the fake leg. "Wow." Riley said not really knowing what to say. "I'm really glad you're still going to be able to play baseball and run track."

"Yeah, it's all thanks to Mr. Minkus." Lucas stood up and shook Stewart's hand. "Thank you so much, sir."  
"Your Farkle's best friend. It's no problem at all." Minkus assured kindly.

Lucas took his seat again next to Riley and they continued to talk with Farkle and Zay while the adults began having a conversation of their own. The party was small, but so was the room. It was noisy and there was a lot going on. Riley didn't even notice that Lucas had put his arm over the couch behind her. Like having his arm around her without touching her directly. Riley didn't notice. But Maya sure did. Maya hadn't said anything yet the whole party, but she felt like Lucas was going too far and Riley wasn't stopping him. So she spoke up.

"Riley?" She butted into the conversation.

"Yeah, Maya?" Riley asked turning to Maya. Lucas, Farkle, and Zay all turned to her as well.

"Um, do you think I could talk to you alone for a minute?" Maya asked awkwardly as they all looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Riley asked. "Is there something you need right away?"

"Well.. no... I just need to talk to you about something." Maya explained.

"Well, if you're alright then you can tell me after the party. Okay?" Riley said smiling and then turning back to Lucas and continuing their conversation.

 _"Look at that stupid cowboy...always trying to flirt with my girl. Who does he think he is? Putting his arm around her... smiling at her like that...taking all her attention away from me..."_ Maya thought. She began to feel like she was going to cry. She quietly slipped away from the crowd unseen and locked herself in the bathroom to get a hold of herself.

After a few minutes of the conversation Riley's mind wondered and she thought about Maya, as she usually did. She turned around to see that Maya was gone.

"Excuse me, Lucas.." Riley said getting up to go look for Maya and make sure she was okay.

"Oh...okay.." Lucas said sadly as he watched the girl he loved get up and walk away from him.

Zay noticed Lucas' look of sadness.

"Lucas, it's alright. She probably just needs to use the bathroom... chicks do that, right?" Zay asked turning to Farkle. Farkle laughed and nodded his head.

"I can't help feeling like she still likes me." Lucas admitted. "She says she doesn't but she always treats me so nicely and when she smiles at me I can tell she cares about me. I know that sounds like it could just be friend love, but I've seen the way she looks at Maya and it isn't the same way she looks at me. So that means she likes me, right?"

"Sounds legitimate to me." Zay shrugged.

Farkle held his head in his hands in disbelief.

"You okay, buddy?" Lucas asked as he saw Farkle as he noticed his actions.

"Yeah, I've just got a bit of a headache." Farkle lied.

(In the bathroom)

Maya had tried not to cry, but the harder she tried not to, the more thoughts about Riley's relationship with Lucas came to her mind. She thought about those late nights texting Riley about ' _how great Lucas is'_ and ' _what should I say to him'_ and God forbid _, 'what will our kids names be'._

Then she thought of the day she saw Riley kiss Lucas on the subway train...she'd never forget the pain of how her heart was shattered that day.

She began crying painfully hard, but still silently.

Meanwhile, Riley was looking for her. She didn't know her way around the house, but ended up finding Lucas' room. She took just a few steps inside and looked around.

(Living Room)

"I'm gonna find out how Riley feels for me once and for all." Lucas announced standing up.

 _"You're not gonna like it..."_ Farkle thought.

Lucas walked down the hall and saw Riley inside room.

"Riley?" Lucas asked to get her attention.

"Lucas!" Riley jumped, startled. "I'm sorry, I just came across your room and I was curious..."

"Don't worry about it." Lucas told her. "I need to know something."

"What?" Riley asked confused.

Maya was finishing up getting back in control of herself. She had stopped crying and cleaned herself up. She looked like nothing had happened. She stepped out of the bathroom.

"Riley," Lucas said taking Riley in his arms suddenly, shocking her. She froze in fear upon the realization of what he was doing. He leaned in and kissed her. Her fear was only deepened when she felt something harden between Lucas' legs, just the same as it had with Charlie. Maya was walking by and she saw her love being kissed by someone else...

"Riley!?" Maya said clearly very upset.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18**

Maya wanted to kill Lucas right now. She needed to get away from there as fast as possible before she would just start whaling on the robot legged boy. She ran through the party and out the front door.

"Lucas, stop!" Riley begged when she regained control of her body.

"What happened, Riley? Why don't you like me anymore?" Lucas asked.

"I do like you, Lucas, but as a friend, or a brother." Riley explained for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Please just accept that so we can be friends."

Lucas stood silent in disbelief. What was he supposed to say? Riley didn't have time to wait for time to think of something to say; she had to go find Maya, apologize and explain what happened.

"I'm really sorry, Lucas. I have to go." Riley informed while walking quickly passed him and out the door of his room, leaving him standing speechless wondering what to do.

Riley approached Topanga and said, "I have to go now, mom."

"Are you sure?" Topanga asked, unsure why Riley wanted to leave all of the sudden.

"It's important." Riley explained.

"Okay, but your father says he won't leave before the surprise cake...so you're gonna have to walk home."

"Fine by me." Riley said. She wasn't going home anyway. She was going to Maya's.

(Maya's house.)

Maya had so much anger at Lucas built up inside her by the time she got home. She went straight to her room, picked up a pen and paper and quickly drew a rough drawing of his face. She held it up against the wall and swung at it. One punch and her fist went right through the wall, pushing the picture down somewhere inside. Then Maya took a pillow from her bed, held it tightly to her face and screamed into it aggressively. She felt a little more calm after she had taken some of her anger out, so she decided to listen to music to further calm herself. She didn't want to be like this in front of Riley. Riley would think she was a monster, just like Charlie. Maya couldn't handle the though of Riley running away from her.

She grabbed her phone and put headphones in. She lie down on her bed, closed her eyes, and listened to the calming music. A few minutes later, Riley showed up. She climbed into Maya's window and ran over to her bed. Maya was wearing headphones and her eyes were closed, so she didn't notice Riley come in. Riley climbed on top of her, straddling her hips. Maya opened her eyes, surprised, but glad to see Riley. She pulled out her headphones then Riley quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them down over her head.

"Maya, I'm so, so sorry!" Riley said begging for Maya to forgive her.

"Riles-"  
"But it was all Lucas!" Riley continued.

"It's okay, I know-"

"I swear I had nothing to do with it!" Riley continued to cut Maya off.

"It wasn't your fault."

"You have to forgive me, Maya!" Riley begged.

"RILES! Get a hold of yourself. I know you had no part in what happened." Maya explained, smiling at Riley.

"What?"  
"I saw you, Riley. I could tell he was kissing you and you weren't kissing him."

"How?"

"Well, you're eyes were wide open in obvious shock, and your arms were at your sides..." Maya explained laughing a little.

"oh..." Riley said realizing that it actually _had_ been obvious that it wasn't her fault. "Then why did you run out like that?"

"The shock of seeing you being kissed still hurt a lot." Maya explained.

"I'm really sorry Maya..." Riley said turning her face away. Then she noticed the hole in the wall. "um... peaches?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"What is that?" Riley asked pointing to the hole in the wall.

"..I was just trying to get my anger at Lucas out..." Maya admitted bashfully. Riley developed a look of concern, let go of Maya's other wrist and backed up beginning to get off of Maya. Maya quickly grabbed Riley by the hips and pulled her back on.

"Sometimes I feel like I want to kill Lucas for flirting with you," Maya explained. "But I would never actually do it."

Riley trusted Maya so she relaxed. "Okay." She said. "I'm really sorry that this happened."

"It wasn't your fault. We've just got to get Ranger Rick to get over you..."

 _"Of course, who can blame him? I know I wouldn't be able to get over it if she left me..."_ Maya thought.

Riley lie down next to Maya and cuddled her. She rested her head in Maya's chest, giving Maya butterflies. Riley looked back up at the hole in the wall and shivered at the thought of Maya punching it. Maya felt Riley shiver and held her tighter. Riley draped one leg over Maya and cuddled closer into her. Maya held tight to Riley with one arm and then raised her other arm to stroke Riley's hair. Riley didn't really like it when people touched her hair, but when it was Maya, it felt amazing.

Between the fact that Riley and Maya were lying in bed together, and Riley's head resting in Maya's chest, Maya was getting pretty horny. She wanted Riley badly.

 _"Riley told me not to do anything like that without her consent. And I don't want to straight up ask Riley's permission... Riley probably isn't ready for that anyway... we've only known we like each other for two days..."_ Maya thought as the two lie there cuddling for about an hour. _"...but she's certainly worth waiting for."_

Finally, Riley began to sit up and get off of Maya's bed.

"Where are you going?" Maya asked.

"Home. My parents will be there by now, and if I don't come back they'll be worried." Riley explained.

"Well, you better give me a goodbye kiss this time..." Maya told her. Riley laughed and turned to walk back toward Maya. She leaned close to Maya's face, and just smiled. Maya realized she probably wasn't going to get anything more from Riley than teasing, so she took Riley's face in her hands and kissed her. Riley blushed and kissed back. Then they pulled apart and Riley waved goodbye as she walked back toward the window. She climbed out and headed home.

All Maya could think was, _"How long should I wait before I go climb into her room?"_


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 19**

Riley came in to her apartment through the front door.

"Everything okay, sweetie?" Topanga asked from the couch where she was sitting next to Corey.

"Yeah, I think everything is going to be fine. How was the cake, dad?" Riley asked laughing.

"They didn't have any." Corey huffed, crossing his arms. Topanga laughed; sometimes her husband acted childlike. But not in a bad way.

"Where's Auggie?" Riley asked laughing a little.

"He's at Ava's. Probably getting further brainwashed." Topanga joked. Riley laughed.

"So Riley, do you feel well enough to go back to school tomorrow?" Corey asked.

"Oh...I feel well enough..but..I'm kind of scared. What will everyone say? Do they all know what happened? I don't know if I'm ready to face everyone at school again..." Riley admitted.

"I talked to the class. They don't know _everything_ in great detail. Just that you were kidnapped and shot." Corey explained. "The teachers have asked the students not to spread rumors about it and to treat you normally when you return."

"Well..I guess I'll have to go back at some point...at least I'll have Maya by my side." Riley said trying to look at the bright side, as she often did. Riley went up to her room and thought, _"Maybe I should apologize to Lucas and make sure he's doing okay..."_

She picked up her phone and sat down on her bed.

 _"Lucas, I'm really sorry about what happened."_ Riley texted.

 _"Don't be. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you without asking first."_ Lucas responded instantly.

 _"I really don't want our friendship to end. I really do care about you. Just not that way."_ Riley explained.

 _"Don't worry about that. Our friendship is safe. I'm just going to need a little time to move on."_ Lucas admitted.

 _"Thank you for being so nice."_ Riley texted.

 _"How is Maya doing? She really freaked out when she saw us. I guess she really likes me a lot. I feel really bad that I've hurt her."_

Riley laughed. She didn't really know what to text back. Lucas thought Maya was upset because she liked Lucas, when in truth she was upset because she liked...well, was obsessed with Riley.

 _"Thanks for caring, but I'm sure she'll get over it eventually. :P"_ Riley said.

 _"Are you going to school tomorrow? I want to go back but not if you and Maya still won't be there."_

 _"Yes, I will be at school tomorrow. Hopefully it won't be too awkward..."  
"Riley, stop texting Lucas. He needs to get over you. -Love Farkle" _Farkle sent from Lucas' phone.

 _"...haha, alright. Bye Lucas."_ Riley texted feeling awkward.

 _"See ya at school."_ Lucas replied.

Riley put her phone on her nightstand and went into her bathroom to take a shower. Maya was sitting outside the window, watching her. (O.O) She saw her go into the bathroom, then she heard the shower turn on.

 _"She's taking a shower...she's naked..."_ Maya thought, unable to stay outside any longer. The shower wasn't the only thing that got turned on. She climbed in the bay window and sat there waiting for Riley to come out.

Finally, Maya heard the shower turn off. Riley had on only her towel, she took a few steps into her bedroom before noticing Maya. As the two girls looked at one another, both their eyes were opened wide. Riley's eyes were wide with fear as in 'someone is seeing me in a towel' shock, Whereas Maya's wide eyes were paired with a wide smile as in 'the most beautiful girl in the world is naked in front of me' joy.

Suddenly, Riley ran back into her bathroom.

"Wait!" Maya begged.

Maya chased after her as quickly as she could, but Riley closed the door before she got there.

"Don't be scared!" Maya said knocking on the bathroom door.

"Maya, I'm almost completely naked! Of course I'm scared!" Riley said from inside the bathroom.

"It's okay! I don't mind..." Maya said without fully thinking it through.

"I know you don't mind!" Riley said laughing.

Maya smiled. _"How can she possibly be so okay with my creepy feelings for her?"_

"Then why did you run?" Maya asked.

"Oh, Maya." Riley laughed. "Why don't you go say hi to our favorite teacher?"

"Because for one thing, I don't want to give him the satisfaction of 'favorite teacher' and for another there is no way I'm leaving before you come out of there." Maya admitted.

She could hear Riley chuckling on the other side of the door.

"Well I guess we're both going to be here a while then aren't we?" Riley asked rhetorically.

"I guess so." Maya agreed.

"Then I guess I'll blow dry my hair while I'm trapped in here." Riley said turning on her blow dryer.

 _"Trapped in there...I trapped Riley...I like it..."_ Maya thought sitting down on Riley's bed.

Riley continued to blow dry her hair and began singing very quietly as she did.

 _"Take take, it all away._

 _Save my heart for another day._

 _I'm up late on the telephone,_

 _And I'm all alone with the dial tone..."_

"Riles, are you singing in there?" Maya asked laughing.

"No.." Riley lied.

"What were you singing?" Maya asked.

"No..." Riley answered laughing.

"It was something dumb wasn't it?" Maya asked in an attempt to get Riley angry enough to come out. It was worth a shot, wasn't it?

"You want a piece of me?!" Riley taunted, laughing.

"No." Maya answered plainly. "I want it all."

Riley turned off her hair dryer and put it away. Maya heard it turn off and stood up, hoping Riley would come out now. But then she heard Riley start brushing her teeth.

"Ughhh." Maya groaned, lying down on Riley's bed. Riley heard Maya's groan and paused from brushing her teeth.

"Getting tired of waiting, Maya?" Riley teased.

"Ha, ha, ha, Riley." Maya fake laughed obviously. "You know I'd wait for you forever."

"Awwwwwwww." Riley said aloud to herself.

Maya smiled and blushed, still lying on Riley's bed. Riley finished brushing her teeth and wondered what else to do.

"Hey, wait a second..." Maya said.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Remember a few years ago, when we were goofing around and I chased you from the lobby all the way up here into your bathroom?" Maya asked.

"Yeah!" Riley said laughing. "I ran in here so fast and clumsily I knocked down the shelf unit and it..." Riley stopped for a moment when she realized what Maya was getting at. "...and it fell against the door so hard it broke the lock and opened the door..."

"Did you ever get the lock fixed?" Maya asked getting off of the bed and putting her hand over the doorknob.

"Um, yeah. It's fixed..." Riley lied beginning to panic. The doorknob slowly turned and Riley froze for a second. Maya opened the door.

"Hi, Riles." Maya said flirtatiously. Riley held her towel up and attempted to run through the door passed Maya.

"Oh no you don't!" Maya said grabbing Riley as she passed her. Riley was laughing uncontrollably, so Maya could tell she liked the attention.

"Let me go!" Riley said laughing and trying to fight her way out.

"No way! You're mine now." Maya laughed pulling Riley close to her and hugging her tightly.

"Alright, alright, may I put my clothes on now?" Riley asked, still laughing. Maya pushed Riley down onto her bed and lie down next to her, still holding her down. Riley held tight to the towel to keep her chest covered. Maya looked into Riley's eyes and thought, _"She's so beautiful."_ Then she looked at Riley's smile and thought, _"She's having so much fun with me."_

Maya leaned her face down and kissed Riley. As she continued to kiss Riley, she brought her hand down to the bottom of Riley's towel and began to reach beneath the towel up to Riley's private area. But Riley grabbed her hand before she could touch anything. While still kissing, Riley took Maya's hand out from under the towel and over her stomach. Then she intertwined their fingers and just held Maya's hand.

Maya was a little upset that she wasn't getting more from Riley. She kissed Riley's lips a few more times, then her chin, her jaw, and down her neck. She attempted to kiss down between Riley's breasts, using her hands to pull the towel away. Riley held tight to the towel and kept her breasts covered, so Maya was unable to kiss her chest.

"Maya, stop, please." Riley requested pushing Maya off of her gently and getting up off of the bed.

Maya let go of her and watched her walk over to her dresser. Maya was confused. _"She seemed like she was having so much fun a second ago..."_

Then Maya thought back to what Topanga had said. _"When she says no, it really means no."_ Maya remembered. _"She's gone through so much with Charlie..and even a little with Lucas too. Poor Riley. I can't be selfish; I have to be patient with her. I hope she isn't too upset with me."_

Riley got pajamas to put on, took them into the bathroom, and closed the door. Maya sat up on Riley's bed and waited for her to come back out. Riley came out in her pajamas and sat next to Maya.

"Do you want to sleep over?" Riley asked Maya.

 _"...wait, what?"_ Maya thought confused.

"Sure, Riles..."

Riley lie down on top of her blankets. Maya lie down next to her, still very confused. Riley cuddled into Maya, just as before. Maya wrapped her arms around Riley, and they fell asleep that way.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20**

Maya woke up in Riley's bed, but Riley wasn't there. She rubbed some of the tiredness from her eyes and sat up. Riley walked out of th bathroom, dressed and ready for school.

"I'm going back to school today." Riley explained to Maya.

"Oh, right school...I forgot that thing existed for a minute." Maya said still not fully awake.

Riley laughed and began putting things into her backpack.

"I guess I better go home and get my stuff together..." Maya said.

"What stuff?" Riley asked laughing. "You never even bring a backpack."

Maya realized Riley was right. "But still, I should go home and get a shower, change my clothes and such."

"Will you be back in time to take the subway with me?" Riley asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I don't think so, pumpkin." Maya laughed. "But I'll meet you at school. First thing before class, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you at school." Riley said waving. Maya turned to the window, but then turned back toward Riley.

"Riley, I think you should get a ride with your dad instead of taking the subway." Maya suggested.

"Why?" Riley asked confused. They had been riding the subway to school everyday this year.

"Because...who knows what kind of freaks and weirdos could be down there...it's really not safe for a young girl by herself, and I won't be there to protect you..." Maya explained.

"Protect me?" Riley laughed. "I'm the one who saved your life, Miss Hart! And as far as freaks and weirdos, you're a freak and I'm a weirdo, so what's new?" Riley joked smiling sweetly.

"I know, I know. But still. I don't feel comfortable leaving you unless I know you'll be safe."Maya explained putting her hands on Riley's shoulders. "Please, just ask your dad to take you to school."

"Alright, alright." Riley agreed. "Thank you for caring about my safety."

Maya kissed Riley's forehead. "Of course." She said. "I'll see you at school."

Maya went out the window as Riley waved goodbye. Riley took her backpack and went down to the kitchen where Topanga had made waffles. Riley sat down at the table across from Auggie and her mother.

"Morning mom, Auggie." Riley said grabbing some waffles.

"Hi, Riley!" Auggie said with his mouth full of waffles and syrup dribbling down his chin.

"Morning, Sweetie." Topanga said wiping Auggie's face with a napkin.

"Where's dad? He can't possibly be still asleep on waffle day..." Riley asked laughing.

"He already had his waffles. He's already left for school." Topanga informed her.

 _"Uh, oh..."_ Riley thought. _"I guess I'm taking the subway. Sorry, Maya. Oh, well, she doesn't have to know."_

Riley continued to eat her waffles.

"Riley, it's 7:48. Shouldn't Maya be here by now?" Topanga asked suspiciously. Riley realized that Topanga wouldn't want her to ride the subway alone. She was getting tired of everyone being so protective of her.

"She's up in my room. She stained her shirt and she's picking one of mine to borrow." Riley lied, finishing up her waffles.

"Oh, okay. Well, have a nice day, hun." Topanga said as she began to wash the dishes.

 _"Woah...did that actually work? Did I just get away with a lie?"_ Riley thought. She went back up to her room so it would seem like she was leaving with Maya. Between her first successful lie and climbing out the window, she felt like she was Maya. And now, she was going to ride the subway alone. She was thrilled.

She made her way to the subway station and stepped onto the train. Sitting there reading his book on the train, none other than Lucas Friar.

"Riley!" Lucas called as he looked up from his book. Riley walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey Lucas, are you nervous about going back to school?" Riley asked.

"A little. But at least we're both going back." Lucas said.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope people don't treat us differently... it seems like everyone's been treating me differently lately."

 _"Only you've been treating me differently..."_ Lucas thought.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine. Even if it is a little awkward at first, I'm sure we'll all get used to it." Lucas said, not only referring to the two going back to school, but also to their possible romantic relationship ending and becoming strictly platonic.

When they arrived at the school, Lucas walked Riley to her locker. They continued to talk as Riley put things in her backpack. Zay approached and hugged Lucas and Riley.

"Hey, you two." Zay said happily. "It's good to have you back."

"Thanks, Zay." Lucas and Riley said laughing.

"How much you guys wanna bet that today's assignment will be about you two coming back in some way?" Zay joked.

"I really hope it's not..." Riley admitted. "I don't want anyone to think about what happened. I wish everyone could just forget."

"Well, it's kinda hard when a guy that used to be in their class is now dead and has a criminal record..." Zay explained.

Riley was silent for a moment as she thought about what it might be like for the other students.

"Well, this has become significantly awkward." Lucas said. "Zay, why don't you go to class. I'll meet you there in just a second."

"Yes, sir." Zay said jokingly, saluting Lucas and walking into the classroom.

"Are you alright, Riley?" Lucas asked, noticing how long Riley had been silent for.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just trying to imagine what the other kids might be thinking. But I guess we won't know until we see them."

Riley explained.

Lucas gave her a friendly hug. (JUST A FRIENDLY ONE. To comfort Riley.)

Maya walked into the school and saw them hugging. She was angry, she needed to talk to Lucas and get him to get over Riley. Maya watched Lucas go into the classroom she quickly went into the bathroom so Riley wouldn't know what she had seen. Maya waited a few minutes and then came out and walked toward Riley who had been waiting for her.

"Hey, peaches." Riley said sweetly giving Maya a hug. The bell rang before Maya had a chance to say hello, so they turned and went to the classroom, Maya held the door open for Riley.


	21. Chapter 21

They sat at their desks. As Corey began teaching, Riley glanced over at Maya. She could tell Maya was deep in thought. She was shaking her leg rapidly and fiddling with her pencil in one hand. Her other hand was supporting her chin, making it almost look like she was paying attention to the lecture. As Riley took a few more short glances at Maya, she noticed Maya looked kind of angry. Corey had noticed as well, but he figured that was just the usual 'Maya's bored of my class' look.

Maya may have looked like she was paying attention to the class, but her focus was on Lucas. More specifically, what can she say to him to make him understand and help him get over Riley.

When Riley would notice the traces of anger in Maya's eyes, she kept think back to the hole in Maya's wall. The thought that Maya punch a hole in the wall [because she was angry at Lucas] really freaked Riley out, and made her wonder if Maya's feelings for her were putting Lucas in serious danger. If that were true, Riley wouldn't know what to do. Distancing herself from Maya would probably jut make her angry and more likely to hurt Lucas. Of course, Riley didn't even know if that was really the case. So she pushed the thought away and tried to pay attention to the lesson her father was teaching. But her mind kept wandering back to the hole that Maya had punched in the wall.

The other kids at school seemed to be acting pretty normal from Riley's perspective. There were a few short stares, and of course a few people who would whisper to one another as Riley walked by, as if that wasn't obvious.

Riley did her best to ignore anything out of the ordinary and go through her day as usual. At lunch, she and Maya walked to the cafeteria together, as they always did.

"Anything on your mind Maya?" Riley asked as they picked up their trays of cafeteria 'food'.

Maya looked up at Riley and shrugged.

"You seemed a little worked up during history this morning." Riley continued.

"I was trying to think of a way we could get Lucas to get over you." Maya explained calmly.

"I'm sure he'll get over it on his own, Maya. He told me he just needs time to move on." Riley insisted.

They walked to their usual table in the cafeteria where Farkle, Lucas, and Zay were already sitting. They sat down and ate lunch, Riley continued to pretend she didn't notice the other kids when they would glance over at their table.

Lucas noticed the people who would look over and noticed Riley looking down at the table to avoid eye contact. He thought about what Riley had told him on the subway. About how she didn't want the kids at school to act differently around her.

"Riley, are you okay?" Lucas asked. Maya's head shot toward Riley to find out what could be wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Riley asked.

"Because of what you told me this morning. On the subway." Lucas explained.

"Oh-" Riley started.

"You took the subway?" Maya asked in a low, disappointed, and somewhat surprised voice.

Riley realized she had been caught. She smiled awkwardly.

"Heh..yeah, my dad had already left, so I had to!" Riley explained.

Lucas, Farkle, and Zay exchanged confused looks.

"Riley, something could have happened to you!" Maya yell whispered.

"I was fine Maya, Lucas was there..." Riley said and then immediately realized she shouldn't have said it.

"Lucas was there? That's supposed to make it okay?" Maya said quietly to Riley in disbelief.

Riley could practically see fire in Maya's eyes.

"Maya-"

"Don't worry about it right now, we'll talk about this later." Maya said keeping calm and standing up. "I'll see you in fifth period, Riles."

"Oh- okay, Maya..." Riley said as Maya walked away.

"What was that all about?" Zay asked.

"Maya didn't want me to ride the subway without her because she thought it was too dangerous." Riley explained.

"Well, statistically speaking, the subway is-" Farkle started.

"Come on now Farkle, we don't need a bunch of statistics." Zay said. Lucas and Riley laughed.

Meanwhile, Maya went into the gym. She needed a way to get anger out; she couldn't let Riley see her angry, Riley would think she was completely insane. The gym had a side room for the boxing team. There were big punching bags in there. Just what Maya needed. She beat the heck out of the punching bag, and continued to do so until she felt her aggression fade to a controllable level. She had no idea that the boxing coach had walked in half-way through and had been observing Maya's strength and punching skill.

"You know," the coach said startling Maya. "If you tuck your elbows in a bit and turn your knuckles up when you punch, you'll do twice the damage."

"What?" Maya asked confused.

"What's your name kid?" the coach asked.

"You don't need to know my name." Maya said shamefully. Looking down at the floor.

"I see." The coach said. "You're just here trying to get your anger out, huh?"

"Yes, sir." Maya answered.

"Well, I certainly understand that. You seem to be a natural at punching bag training though. Have you ever thought about maybe joining the boxing team?" The coach asked.

"Nah, I don't ever sign up for extra things. I don't even really do much of the stuff I'm required to do at school." Maya said laughing a bit.

"I see. Well should you be getting to class then?"

"Well I wasn't really planning on going..." Maya laughed.

"You kind of remind me of myself at your age." The coach said. Maya looked up at him, confused. "How about I write a note to excuse you from class. I have my boxing class this period. I'll write you a note to get out of this period if you stay for my class and learn a bit of boxing technique. What do you say?"

Maya didn't know why this sounded so appealing to her, but it did. She accepted the coaches deal.

Riley was now waiting for Maya in front of her fifth period class. Maya must have been really angry if she was going to skip this class, it was the only class where she actually liked the teacher. The bell rang, and Riley reluctantly went into the classroom. It wasn't long after that the coach came into the classroom and handed Ms. Bridges the note excusing Maya from class. Riley saw the coach come in but figured it had nothing to do with Maya so she ignored it.

Maya however, was actually having a really good time learning how to box. There were no girls on the team, but the guys were actually really kind and helpful. Maya was really getting her frustrations about Lucas out, and she was actually a pretty decent boxer.


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 22**

At the end of the boxing class, Maya thanked the coach for getting her out of class. She still didn't want to go to another class though. Thanks to the boxing class, Maya had gotten all her anger out and felt calm and a little tired. She decided she would go back to the school's abandoned library that Farkle had shown her and nap through sixth period. She entered the library before the bell which marks the end of fifth period even rang.

Riley was worried about Maya having missed fifth period. As soon as the bell rang, Riley quickly left the classroom and looked all around for Maya. She didn't see her anywhere. Riley's sixth period was an elective taught by her father. Taking another class with her dad wasn't exactly her first choice, but it was the only one she knew she could get out of in case something like this was happening. She went into her father's class.

"Dad, I need you to excuse me from class today." Riley said quickly.

"Why, Riley, what's wrong?" Corey asked concerned.

"It's Maya. She was angry with me at lunch, and then she ditched fifth period." Riley explained.

"Alright Riley, you may be excused from class today. Don't be afraid to talk to an adult if you need help, Riley." Corey cautioned.

"Thanks, dad." Riley said as she left to go search for Maya.

Maya sat down at a large desk in the empty library. Even though it was a hot day, it was cool and quiet in there. Perfect for napping. Maya folded her arms on the desk and buried her head in her arms. She was quite comfortable, and quickly fell asleep.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Maya woke up in the library and it was still completely quiet. She wasn't fully awake, she felt a little dizzy and weird, but she assumed it was just because she had just woke up. She went out to the hallway and it looked like everyone had already gone home.

"Hey, Maya." a voice called from behind her. She turned around to see Lucas. He had seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Ranger Rick. Just the person I needed to talk to." Maya said. She pushed Lucas against the lockers and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Look," She told him plainly. "You've got to get over Riley, okay? She's over you."

"I know, I know." Lucas said sadly. "I'll get over it eventually."

"You need to get over it now, hop-along. Riley is mine. I saw you hugging her this morning. I know you tried to use your 'super caring friend' disguise to sneak that in. Well Riley is in love with me. So you need to stop." Maya explained.

Maya wasn't going to hurt Lucas, she just needed to make her point clear. She knew that. Lucas knew that.

Unfortunately, Riley didn't know that. She stumbled upon Maya holding Lucas by the shirt against the lockers and immediately thought once again of the hole in Maya's wall.

"MAYA, STOP!" Riley cried afraid Maya was about to punch Lucas.

Maya turned to her quickly.

"Riles, no! This isn't what it looks like!" She said letting go of Lucas and coming toward Riley. Riley bolted for it. Maya ran as fast as she could, chasing after her through the school. She couldn't remember a time when Riley could actually run fast. Maya passed Sarah from her history class in the hallway.

"She thinks you're a monster." Sarah told Maya as Maya ran passed her.

 _"What?"_ Maya thought. _"Has everyone been watching this?"_

Maya continued to run until she reached the outside of the school. She didn't see Riley anywhere. She looked all around. No one was there.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

She climbed up the fire escape to Riley's window. She was confused, everything seemed hazy.

She tried to open the window, but it was locked. Maya couldn't stand the idea that the love of her life was running away from her, and now Riley had locked the window to keep her out. Maya smashed through the window and saw Riley standing in her bedroom...smiling?

"Hey, peaches." Riley said calmly and sweetly.

"Uh...hi..." Maya said confused. Riley pulled off her shirt. Maya's eyes widened in delight.

"Come here, Maya." Riley said smiling. She threw her shirt at Maya.

Maya of course came quickly over and grabbed Riley, thinking, _"It's happening! She finally wants me!"_

They smashed their faces together kissing aggressively. As they kissed Riley tugged on the bottom of Maya's shirt. Maya gladly let Riley take it off of her. Then Maya put her hands under Riley's butt and pulled her up. Riley wrapped her legs around Maya and continued to kiss her. Maya pushed Riley up against the wall and squeezed her butt with her hand, while slipping her tongue into Riley's mouth. Riley slipped one of her hands under Maya's bra and massaged her breast.

Riley's heart was beating rapidly, loudly, and painfully. Each strong beat sent a sharp pain through her body. As she continued to make out with Maya, she had a harder and harder time breathing. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. She passed out in Maya's arms.

"Oh my gosh, Riley!" Maya said nervously. She quickly grabbed her phone and called 911.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Maya held Riley's hand as the paramedic pushed her through the hospital. Maya wasn't allowed into the room where they would attempt to revive Riley. Maya paced all around the hallway praying that Riley would be alright.

All she could think was, _"Your best friend is going to die and it's all because you can't control your hormones!"_

Maya began to cry. She didn't care who saw or heard her cry this time. She didn't care that she was in public place with no shirt on (Oddly, no one seemed to notice anyway). She didn't care about Lucas' feelings for Riley. She didn't care about anything except Riley coming out of there okay.

She continued to pray that Riley would be okay. _"I'd do anything! Really, anything to keep Riley alive!"_ She thought to herself.

A doctor came out and approached Maya.

"Riley's heart was working too hard for it's current condition. What was she doing that caused such a rapid increase in heart rate?" The doctor asked.

"Jumping jacks!" Maya lied quickly. She didn't exactly want to tell the doctor that they had been about to have sex...

He looked her straight in the face and said, "Riley is dead."


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 23**

"Maya."

Maya heard a voice saying her name. Then she felt someone's hands on her shoulders, shaking her.

"Maya, please wake up!" the voice said.

Maya lifted her head.

"Peaches?" The voice said as Maya began to stir.

Maya's vision was blurry at first, but it soon cleared and she was able to identify the person as Riley.

"Call me peaches one more time..." Maya begged, relieved that she was hearing her best friend's voice again, and that Riley's death was only part of a horrific dream.

"Peaches." Riley said smiling.

In one fast motion, Maya stood up and grabbed Riley. Riley gasped, as she had been surprised by Maya's sudden motion. Maya began placing kisses all over Riley's face and neck as her brain sorted out reality from her dream.

"Maya, are you alright?" Riley said beginning to laugh as Maya continued to hastily kiss all over her face. "You were crying in your sleep."

"I'm fine." *kiss* "You're fine." *kiss* "We're fine." Maya said in between kisses.

"So, you're not angry with me for riding the subway without you this morning?" Riley asked laughing.

"Oh, I'm furious." Maya said still kissing Riley and tightly holding her body as close as she could to her own. "But I love you too much to be mad."

With that Maya attached her lips to Riley's and kissed her aggressively. As she kissed her she gripped the back of Riley's shirt, while pulling Riley's back to keep her as close as possible.

"Mmmrph, Maya-" Riley tried to say something as Maya continued to attack her lips. Maya kissed harder.

Riley put her hands on Maya's shoulders and pushed her away gently. Maya stopped and her eyes shot open.

"Riley, are you okay?! Do you feel any pain!?" Maya asked concerned remembering what had happened to Riley in her dream.

"No, Maya, I'm fine." Riley explained laughing. "But school is over and I need to go to my locker, plus if we stay here too long we'll miss our usual train home."

As Riley explained all this, Maya was pulled further back into reality. Remembering all the events of the day...it had seemed like that dream was lasting forever; it seemed so real...but now that she was awake it felt short. Either way, she was glad it was over and Riley was okay.

Maya pulled Riley back to her and hugged her. Riley smiled and returned the hug, resting her head gently on Maya's shoulder.

"How did you find me in here anyway?" Maya asked as she held Riley.

"Well, I looked everywhere. All through sixth period I tried to find you. I tried to text and call you but you wouldn't answer. After sixth period I told Farkle all about it and he told me about this place." Riley explained, lifting her head off of Maya's shoulder and letting go of her. Maya laughed and pulled Riley back into her arms.

"Isn't it awesome?" Maya said looking around. "Maybe we could have lunch in here sometimes. Just you and me." Maya suggested resting her forehead against Riley's.

Riley laughed. "We better get going Maya."

Maya smiled and took her best friend's hand as they walked out into the hallway. There were many people in the hallway, as there should be when school ends. Maya walked very close to Riley; she didn't want to be apart from her anymore. They walked hand in hand (and shoulder to shoulder) to Riley's locker. Zay observed them from a distance.

 _"Something has changed between Riley and Maya since Texas. Or maybe it's changed since what happened with Charlie Gardner? I don't know. But either way, it seems like all that stuff would have affected them...I don't know, negatively? How is it that through all this, they've somehow come out stronger friends and closer than ever? They must be the meaning of what true friends are. Or maybe...they could be more than friends? Hmm..."_ Zay thought as he watched Riley and Maya walk through the hallway to Riley's locker where they met up with Lucas and Farkle.

"You found her!" Farkle observed happily.

"Why did you run off like that, Maya?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Don't worry about it, hop-along." Maya said smiling. "I wouldn't be Maya without a few skipped classes and mysterious actions."

The group laughed, realizing that Maya was alright. Riley closed her locker and linked her arm with Maya's. Maya smiled at her. They said goodbye to the boys and left.

Zay approached Farkle and Lucas.

"Do you guys notice anything...different about those two?" Zay asked pointing to the girls as they walked away.

"Like what?" Lucas asked confused.

"They seem...even more inseparable than before." Zay observed.

"Well, they have been through a lot together, especially lately." Lucas commented.

"How can you two be so blind?" Farkle asked.

"What?" Lucas and Zay asked.


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 24**

"What do you mean, Farkle?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, what do you see that we don't see?" Zay added.

Farkle knew he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about Riley and Maya's feelings for each other, but he thought maybe he could help Lucas and Zay figure it out for themselves.

"Just think about Riley and Maya for a second." Farkle suggested. "They've been together all their lives. Literally nothing can come between them."

"I don't see how-" Lucas began.

"There is a reason that nothing can come between them, Lucas." Farkle explained cutting Lucas off. "The reason is simply because they would never _allow_ anything to come between them. Think about it: If Maya steals a locket from the lost and found, and it causes Riley to be upset, she gives it back to the owner. If Riley feels she needs to become a harajuku girl to fit in, or...'Merosha M. Black' to stop people from making fun of her, she'll always revert back to regular Riley because she knows that Maya loves her the way she is. If either one of them liking a boy, like you, causes a conflict in their relationship, they get over the boy because they know that what they have is more valuable than anything anybody else could give to them."

"Wait a second," Zay said trying to understand where Farkle was going with all this. "So, if nothing, and _nobody_ can come between them, they're either going to never end up having romantic relationships, getting married or having families...or..."

"That's right." Farkle said realizing that Zay understood what was going on. Zay smiled widely at the thought of how adorable Riley and Maya would be as a couple. (Definitely better than Lucas' and Riley's awkwardness, and Lucas' and Maya's even worse awkwardness...)

"What's right?" Lucas asked confused, looking at Zay's huge smile. "Or what Zay?!"

"Orrrrrr," Zay explained. " _They_ end up _together_."

"What? Riley and Maya?" Lucas asked confused, having never actually thought about the two together _that way_.

"Nothing can come between them. Everything that happens in their lives only brings them closer together." Zay explained.

"It's basically inevitable." Farkle added.

"Do you think they like each other that way?" Lucas asked.

"If they don't already, their going to eventually. It's like they're fated to be together!" Zay said happily.

"Wow." I guess I really am blind." Lucas admitted.

"It's not your fault, Lucas. You've just always focused on one of them rather than both of them. That's what most people that know them do. When you pay equal attention to both of them, as I do, it's clear as day." Farkle explained.

"I guess I better start paying attention to both of them. I don't want to miss a second of this!" Zay squealed.

Farkle and Lucas looked at Zay awkwardly.

"What? I'm happy for them. It's cute." Zay defended.

"Which one have you been paying attention to over the other?" Farkle asked.

"Riley." Zay laughed. Farkle and Lucas both expected him to say Maya, just because it would balance out that way. They laughed too.

Farkle knew he'd finally gotten the message through to his friends. He was satisfied. As for Lucas, knowing there was someone else meant for Riley hurt quite a bit, but he knew that this information would give him more motivation to get over her. Zay on the other hand, was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to see what would happen next. He wanted to get involved; to help speed the process along, and guide Riley and Maya into each other's loving arms. (He was about as hopeless as a hopeless romantic gets.)

(Later that evening at Riley's apartment.)

Riley and Maya were sitting in the bay window in Riley's bedroom.

"So the doctor told me that your heart was over worked and that you were dead." Maya explained.

"That sounds like an awful dream, Maya." Riley said taking Maya's hand to comfort her. "No wonder you were crying when I found you."

"It seemed so realistic...you have no idea how happy I was to hear your voice when you woke me up." Maya admitted. Riley smiled lovingly at the blonde.

"I am curious, though, what did I do that over worked my heart?" Riley asked. Maya laughed a little and looked at the floor, biting her lip gently.

"You know, I don't remember." Maya lied looking up at Riley.

"Oh." Riley said standing up.

"Where ya going?" Maya asked. Riley didn't answer, she just stood in front of Maya and held out her hands. Maya took them and Riley pulled her up. Maya wrapped her arms around Riley to hug her. Riley turned the hug around so now she was closer to the window. Riley pushed Maya backwards until she fell onto the bed, then Riley climbed on top of her, straddling her hips once again.

Maya smiled and put her hands on Riley's hips.

"I like it when you do this." Maya admitted.

"I know." Riley said, laughing. "How about this." Riley pinned Maya's arms down on the bed. She leaned down slowly as if she were going to kiss Maya, but as Maya reached up to meet her lips, Riley pulled away, just out of Maya's reach and smiled at her. Maya rested her head back down on the bed. Riley leaned back in and pulled away again, teasing Maya. This time, she slowly traced her tongue over her upper lip. Maya whined, wanting to be kissed so badly. Riley got off of Maya and took a step toward the window.


	25. Chapter 25

"Dang it, Riles!" Maya said getting up quickly and grabbing Riley. Riley fell over and pulled Maya with her, but Maya pulled Riley to her so they both fell but Maya kept Riley safe through the fall. They landed on the floor. Maya quickly lie on top of Riley, pinning her on the floor with her body.

Maya kissed Riley to satisfy herself after Riley's teasing. Riley smiled and returned the kiss from the beautiful girl lying on top of her.

"Why do you tease me like that Riley?" Maya asked smiling and then kissed Riley's neck.

"Because it's really fun." Riley stated simply. "It makes you go crazy."

"I'm already crazy enough." Maya said laughing awkwardly and getting up off of Riley. She sat on the floor and leaned her back up against Riley's bed.

"The crazier you are, the more attractive you are to me." Riley said smiling, and crawling over toward Maya. She sat in between Maya's legs and Maya held her.

"Well...good, because...there's something else that I haven't told you about yet..." Maya admitted.

"What is it, Maya?" Riley asked kindly.

"It's...kind of creepy..." Maya explained shyly.

"Don't be afraid, Maya. You should know by now that you can tell me anything." Riley said calmly.

(Farkle's house)

Farkle was working on a project for his world cultures class when he heard a knock on the door.

 _"That's weird..."_ he thought. _"Who would be knocking on my door at this time of night?"_

Farkle opened the door to see Zay still smiling like a dork.

"Zay, what are you doing here?" Farkle asked.

"I need your help. Well, your brain." Zay said.

"Come inside." Farkle instructed.

Zay came in and Farkle closed the door behind him. They sat on the couch.

"I need you to help me come up with some sort of plan or strategy to get Riley and Maya together." Zay explained. Farkle laughed.

"I don't think you should interfere. Riley and Maya are perfectly capable of getting together on their own." Farkle explained.

"Let me tell you this," Zay said. "When I met Vanessa, it was love at first sight. I want Riley and Maya to enjoy love the way I have."

"First of all, how much of your 'love at first sight' was caused because the first time you saw her she was wearing a cheerleader uniform?" Farkle questioned.

"Hah, well..." Zay chuckled.

"Anyway, what about Lucas? He's still upset that Riley doesn't like him. It'll only be harder for him if he has to see her with someone else." Farkle added.

"You're right, that's why my plans involve someone for Lucas too." Zay said smiling widely.

"What?! Who!? You can't just set Lucas up with some random person and expect that to make him better-"

"It's not a random person." Zay explained. "It's someone perfect for Lucas. The same way Riley is perfect for Maya. Remember earlier today, when you were explaining to Lucas and I all the moments that proved Riley and Maya would never let anything come between them?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" Farkle asked.

"Well sometimes I think about something really similar to that. Only, I didn't figure out what it meant until today." Zay continued. "There are a lot of moments that show you are just like Riley."

"How am I like Riley?!" Farkle asked awkwardly.

"You're both goofy little weirdos who would do anything for ya friends and love school. You're both awkward, like if you go on a first date you try to run to each other in slow motion... when someone makes fun of you you turn into 'Donny Barns' and 'Merosha M. Black'. You both are kind-hearted, loyal friends, and deserve a life time of true love given to you by your best friend."

Farkle was speechless.

 _"Me?!"_ He thought. _"He wants me to go out with Lucas?! He would never go for a nerdy scrawny guy like me...but...he did go for a nerdy scrawny Riley...maybe it could work...what?! No it couldn't!"_

"Farkle," Zay said, breaking him from his thoughts. "I know you have a crush on him. You never fooled me for one second with the whole 'best friend' disguise."

"Well if you're such a genius about 'who has a crush on who', how come you never noticed Riley having a crush on Maya?" Farkle asked defensively, trying to turn the focus of the conversation away from himself.

"Riley likes Maya?!" Zay repeated with a grin.

"...no..." Farkle said realizing he just gave away the secret.

"I thought you said the were just going to like each other eventually! Riley already liking Maya makes my job _soooo_ much easier!" Zay squealed.

"Zay, stop!" You can't tell anyone about _any_ of this!" Farkle pleaded.

"Don't worry, little guy, I won't." Zay assured. "But I'm certainly going to see that Riley and Maya get together as soon as possible."

(Riley's bedroom)

Maya was showing Riley the pictures on her phone; the one's she had secretly taken of Riley sleeping and changing.

"Wow." Riley said awkwardly. "That _is_ pretty creepy."

"I'm sorry, Riles.." Maya apologized. Riley took the phone and began deleting the pictures.

"Let's get rid of these." Riley said deleting each picture one at a time. "Especially this one.." She said as she came across the one of her wearing only a towel and reaching into her underwear drawer.

Maya waited silently for Riley to finish deleting the pictures from her phone.

When Riley was done she handed the phone back to Maya.

"So um...ya still love me...right?" Maya asked awkwardly. Riley giggled.

"Of course I do, Maya." Riley said looking into Maya's eyes. "But, from now on...just..try to be a little more, um..."

"Normal?" Maya assumed. Riley shook her head 'no'.

"Respectful of my privacy." Riley said.

"Anything for you." Maya said happily. Riley smiled and hugged Maya.

"So, anyway. It's getting late, you should probably be getting home." Riley pointed out.

"Are you kicking me out?" Maya asked jokingly.

"Yep. Get outta here ya gorgeous person." Riley said, smiling.

"Alright, alright. Goodnight, Riley." Maya said as they both stood up.

"Goodnight, Peaches." Riley said sweetly to Maya. Maya put her hand in Riley's hair, leaned in and kissed her gently. In Riley's opinion, that was the best kiss Maya had given her yet. In Maya's opinion, every kiss with Riley was the best kiss. Maya climbed out the bay window and went home.


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 26**

When Riley and Maya arrived at school the next day they were immediately greeted by Zay.

"Hey you two! How's everything going?" He said smiling and putting his arms around them.

"Um..fine?" Riley asked laughing awkwardly wondering if he knew something.

"What's it to ya, flat butt?" Maya asked. Zay laughed thinking it sure was a good thing that Riley liked Maya, because she was bold and not afraid to say whatever she felt like. Most people don't really like to put up with that all the time.

On the other side of the hallway, Farkle was standing by the door to Mr. Matthews class, waiting for his friends as he usually did. Until he saw Lucas coming down the stairs. He felt awkward about what Zay had told him.

 _"I can't believe Zay knew about my crush on Lucas. What if Lucas knows?"_ Farkle hadn't noticed he had been staring at Lucas the entire time he was thinking. Lucas looked back at him for only a second before he darted into the classroom. Lucas assumed he was just excited to get to class as usual. He walked over to join Riley, Maya, and Zay.

"Hey." Lucas said looking at Maya and Riley, and wondering if what Farkle had said about them possibly liking each other could be true.

"Howdy, Cowboy." Maya said teasingly, smiling.

"Maya, be nice." Riley said giggling and elbowing Maya lightly. Zay was observing Riley's every interaction with Maya, now that he knew she liked her.

"She's nice to _you_ isn't she?" Zay asked Riley smiling.

"Well, yeah, but I mean, she should be nice to everyone." Riley said laughing.

"Not gonna happen." Maya said laughing with Riley. "Sorry, Ranger Rick."

"It's okay Maya, I'm used to it." Lucas said as he looked at the two. The more he looked at them together, and thought about them together _that way,_ the more it seemed to make sense.

 _"Riley and Maya are the best friends to ever exist. And who could love Riley more than her best friend? I guess, if it isn't me she wants, I'm glad it's Maya."_ Lucas smiled at the thought. Riley was beginning to feel awkward about Lucas staring at her silently. In fact, Zay and Maya could even feel that it was getting awkward.

Riley cleared her throat and looked at the ground.

"Um, well we better get to class..." Riley said and began walking toward the classroom.

They all went in and took their usual seats. Lucas sat next to Farkle as he usually did.

"Hey, Farkle..." Lucas said looking at Farkle who's eyes were glued to the desk.

"Hi." Farkle said without looking up. "AND HI RILEY AND MAYA AND ZAY!" he added quickly as to not single Lucas out.

Lucas gave a weird look but then just shook his head and laughed a little.

 _"Probably just another day of Farkle being Farkle."_ he thought.

As the class went on, Zay continued to observe Riley's behavior. Then he remembered what Farkle had said, about needing to pay attention to both of them equally to see it clearly. He shifted his focus to Maya. She wasn't as interesting to watch. She was just sitting at her desk, shaking her leg, and staring blankly at Mr. Matthews even though she most likely wasn't listening. It was the same thing she always did. Zay looked back at Riley. He noticed that every once and a while, Riley would glance over at Maya, then look back at Corey.

 _"So it's definitely true that Riley likes Maya. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like Maya likes Riley back..."_ Zay thought. _"Maybe I should just ask her...nah, a girl like her will beat me til my face is flat as my butt... then I'll be a butt face."_ Zay laughed to himself. Then he looked at Farkle and Lucas. Farkle was still staring at his desk, and while Zay was looking at Farkle Lucas raised his hand to ask a question about the lecture. Zay saw Farkle jump a little when Lucas started talking. Zay could see Farkle was feeling awkward, but he knew Farkle would thank him one day for helping him get together with Lucas.

 _"I wonder if Lucas is really jealous that Riley likes Maya more then she likes him. Wait a second...since Riley likes Maya, maybe all I have to do is get Riley jealous of someone else flirting with Maya... but who would be brave enough to flirt with Maya? The answer to that is no one... so if it can't be someone brave enough, maybe they just have to be stupid enough..."_ Zay thought as he watched Lucas.

When the bell rang at the end of class, Farkle jumped again. This time, Lucas saw it.

"You alright, buddy?" Lucas asked concerned.

"I'm fine, quit smotherin' me, would ya?!" Farkle said awkwardly and left the room.

"Okay..." Lucas said. "Anyone know what's up with Farkle?" Lucas said getting up from his desk.

"How can one ever know what's up with Farkle?" Maya said jokingly. "If he's not back to normal by lunch, we'll schedule him for a bay window appointment tonight."

"Yay! The power of the bay window shall over come all things!" Riley said over dramatically with a low voice, causing Lucas, Maya, and Zay to crack up. They exited the classroom and went their separate ways to their next classes.

Zay saw Farkle and stopped him on his way to class.

"Dude, you don't have to be all freaked out around Lucas." Zay told him.

"He doesn't like me like that Zay! And it doesn't matter anyway because I have a girlfriend!" Farkle yell-whispered.

As if on cue, a small white robot on wheels, no more than a foot tall, rolled right into Farkle's leg. He looked down and saw there was a note attached to it. He read the note aloud.

" _Dearest Arch Nemesis,_

 _Roses are #FF0000,_

 _Violets are #0000FF_

 _This relationship is over,_

 _It's not me, it's you."_

Signed,

 _"Your [obviously superior] Arch Nemesis,_

 _Smackle."_

"...Wow." Zay laughed. "Well, that just happened."


	27. Chapter 27

**Part 27**

At lunch, Lucas and Zay were the first to sit down at the group's usual table in the cafeteria. Soon after, Maya and Riley arrived together, as they did everyday. Zay smiled. It was time to put his idea to work.

"Hey, Maya." Zay said kindly. Riley and Lucas gave him a weird look. They were wondering why he would say hi to only Maya. Maya, however, paid no mind.

"Sup, flat butt." She responded jokingly as she and Riley sat down across from the two boys.

"Hey, come on. My butt's not _that_ flat." Zay joked.

Lucas looked up and saw Farkle walking into the cafeteria. Farkle looked at Lucas and then turned around and exited the cafeteria, just ashe had done when he saw Lucas look over at him in the hallway.

"Hey, you guys," Lucas said changing the subject. I think Farkle is still acting weird...he just came in, looked over here and then left..."

"You know what Lucas? He has been acting strange." Zay said. "Why don't you go find him and see what's up?"

"I guess I should. I'll be back later." Lucas said getting up and leaving.

Riley began eating and Maya started flinging mashed potatoes off her fork and into a trashcan that was about eight feet away from them.

"Wow, Maya. You have really great aim." Zay complimented, batting his eyes a little at Maya.

"Thanks, I guess I've had a lot of practice." Maya laughed.

Riley looked up at Zay, wondering why he was acting like this.

 _"He can't be flirting with her, can he? I mean, what about how much he likes Vanessa? oh, well, I'm probably just overreacting..."_ Riley thought.

"Maybe you could teach me how to fling potatoes like that." Zay suggested. "Maybe you could come over to my place after school and show me how it's done."

Riley looked at him with a confused face. She pushed away thoughts that he might be flirting with Maya.

"If you really want to know, I can teach you right now." Maya said loading up her potato catapult. "You just bend it back like this...and...release!"

Maya flung a wad of mashed potatoes right in Zay's face. Riley burst out laughing and Zay wiped the potatoes out of his eyes with his hand.

"Okay..." Said Zay as he wiped his hand off on his pants. "You win round one." He said and smiled. Riley and Maya gave another weird look.

(In the hallway)

Lucas spotted Farkle looking into his locker.

"Hey! What's up? Lucas called as he approached him. Farkle turned to run but Lucas grabbed him by the shirt. "Not so fast, buddy. Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on. Everything is fine. Farkle just needs Farkle time." Farkle lied.

"Farkle, you've been avoiding me all day." Lucas said. "I want to know what's really going on."

"You're a nice guy, Lucas. And a good friend." Farkle said and Lucas let go of his shirt. "Well, bye!" Farkle said and then ran off.

Lucas shook his head then went back to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria, Riley was becoming more unhappy with Zay's conversation topics with Maya.

"So Maya, how do you get you're hair to look that beautiful?" Zay asked.

"Flat butt say what?" Maya asked straight faced. Riley laughed and leaned her head on Maya's shoulder.

"That reminds me of Hannah Montana..." Riley said laughing. Maya laughed too.

"You know, you too are about the cutest friends I've ever seen." Zay admired honestly. Lucas came and sat down next to Zay.

"How's Farkle?" Riley asked.

"He's still avoiding me." Lucas explained. "He said nothing is wrong, and he seemed like he meant it... but then he ran away."

"Why did you let him go!?" Zay asked.

"Because he obviously didn't want to tell me." Lucas told him. "I know he'll tell me when he's ready."

Riley held Maya's hand under the table. Maya and looked up at Riley when Riley took her hand. Zay didn't know they were holding hands, but he saw Riley blush when Maya looked at her. He was really enjoying watching how cute Riley's crush on Maya was. He knew he needed to take his flirtation to the next level.

After lunch they all went to their classes. Even Maya, she went to Ms. Bridges class with Riley. Even though she kind of wanted to go to the boxing class instead.. she didn't want to be away from Riley. So she went to class.

Farkle had his fifth period with Lucas, so he knew he had to try his best to act natural. He took a deep breath and went inside. He took his usual seat next to Lucas.

"Hey." Lucas greeted.

"Howdy, Ranger Rick..." Farkle had no idea why he said that. Lucas laughed.

"Wow, what, are you Maya now?" He said laughing.

"Haa ah hah..." Farkle laughed awkwardly.

"So, I was thinking, tonight you should come over to my house." Lucas suggested.

"What!? Why!?" Farkle asked nervously.

"To work on the project we were assigned yesterday?" Lucas reminded him. "We're partners, remember?"

"...Partners, right." Farkle said. "I can't today..I have to.."

"Farkle," Lucas said. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Mr. Friar, Mr. Minkus," the teacher said. "Please, take care of your side conversations at lunch, not during my class."

"Yes, sir." Farkle said relieved.

About twenty minutes later, Lucas handed Farkle a note.

 _"Are you avoiding me?"_ The note read. Farkle looked up at Lucas with a face that expressed "Seriously? You're passing me a note?" Lucas understood and nodded 'yes'.

 _"I'm not."_ Farkle wrote and handed it back.

Lucas wrote another question.

 _"Why are you avoiding me?"_

Farkle read this and knew he wasn't going to be able to keep the truth from Lucas much longer.


	28. Chapter 28

**Part 28**

During sixth period, Maya went to the abandoned library as she usually did. Oddly though, for the first time, someone else was in there. It was Sarah from Mr. Matthews history class. **(I like Sarah, okay? They should give her more lines.)**

Sarah was reading a book, but when she heard Maya open the door she looked up.

"Oh, hi, Maya" She said awkwardly.

"Hey...um..." Maya said struggling to remember her name. (Honestly she really only paid attention to Riley.)

"It's Sarah." She said smiling kindly.

"Right, Sarah. Sorry, I should've remembered that." Maya said.

"It's alright." Sarah laughed. "I didn't know anyone else knew about this place."

"Farkle told me about it. I usually come in here to sleep during study hall." Maya admitted.

"Ah, I see. Farkle knows everything." Sarah joked. "I come in here to read during study hall, but my study hall is second period. I'm just so involved in this book."

"I've never been much of a book reader." Maya laughed. "What's it about?"

"Well, there's this man who feels like he can never find a person who fully understands him. It's bothered him so much all his life that he finds a way to clone himself, then he marries his clone. Most of the book shows how the clone's experiences make him develop differently from the original guy, so they end up having conflict anyway." Sarah explained.

"Wow...that sound like a really weird book." Maya admitted bluntly.

"I suppose it is." Sarah said laughing. "But everyone's got _something_ weird on their mind."

"I know I do." Maya said half joking.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question, Maya?" Sarah asked.

"Hmm." Maya said not sure how to answer.

"Do you like Riley? In a more than friends kind of way?" She asked.

"Well, yes. I do. I... well I love her." Maya said awkwardly. Sarah laughed.

"Does she know yet?" Sarah asked. "I don't mean to get all up in your business or anything, I've just been curious for a while."

"She knows, we sort of have an unofficial thing going. We're just keeping it on the down low for the Cowboy's sake."

"I see." Sarah laughed. Maya and Sarah talked all through sixth period. They actually learned a lot from each other and really enjoyed the conversation.

When school was over Lucas waited by Farkle's locker. Farkle came and saw him. He tried to act normal. He began putting books and stuff into his locker.

"Hey." Lucas said standing next to Farkle.

"Hey, Lucas. How was home economics?" Farkle asked trying to be normal.

"It was good. We made pudding again. I didn't burn it this time." Lucas laughed.

"That's good." Farkle laughed. As Farkle finished up putting his stuff away, he heard Lucas yell, "Woah!"

He turned around to see Lucas on the ground.

"Lucas what happened?!" Farkle said dropping everything to help him.

"It's my bionic leg. I'm supposed to charge it at night, but last night while I was sleeping I accidentally yanked the charging cable out and it never fully charged. Now it's dead." Lucas explained. Farkle quickly helped him up and helped him sort of hop to a bench so he wouldn't be in danger of all the people walking through the hallways.

"When the hallway's are a little clearer, I'll help you get home. I'm gonna go see if the school nurse has any crutches for you. I'll be right back." Farkle said and then ran off.

Meanwhile, Maya was leaning against some lockers near Riley's locker, waiting for her as she usually did. Zay approached Maya stealthily from behind. He was planning to grab Maya's butt. He knew he had to time it just right so that Riley would see it. He was really nervous though. He'd pulled some major hijinx in the past, but grabbing a girl's butt was just wrong.. and grabbing the butt of a girl like Maya was _basically_ suicide. He readied his hand about two inches behind her butt as he saw Riley coming quickly down the stairs.

 _"Dang it, I just can't do this."_ Zay thought, chickening out. But before he could retract his hand, someone running through the hallway bumped into him and pushed him forward, causing his hand to slam into Maya's butt hard. Maya gasped loudly, but before she had the chance to even turn around, she heard Riley yell,

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND!"


	29. Chapter 29

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Riley yelled as Zay quickly yanked his hand away. As Maya turned around Riley stood between them to distance Zay from Maya.

"Girlfriend?" Maya repeated smiling widely. Riley blushed hard and didn't turn around to look at Maya. She looked at the floor.

"Yeah, um...is that alright with you or-" Riley started quietly.

"YES!" Maya answered quickly and excitedly. A lot of people in the hallway had stopped what they were doing when they heard Riley yell. Everyone was watching.

"Alright people, move along. Nothing to see here." Maya said as the people stared. Most of the students at John Q. Adams feared Maya, so they obeyed.

"Well..looks like my work here is done..." Zay said attempting to slip away.

"Hold it right there, flat butt." Maya said in an annoyed tone. "What's your deal?"

Before Zay could answer, Riley pushed him up against the lockers. Maya smiled widely.

"Woah, woah, Riley. Violence isn't the answer remember? I don't think I've ever seen you this angry." Maya said laughing.

 _"It's pretty hot. She's totally jealous for me."_ Maya thought.

"How dare you touch her like that!" Riley scolded Zay.

"Look, it was an accident! Someone pushed me into her!" Zay explained.

"Yeah, right! I saw you flirting with her at lunch!"

"I was just trying to get you jealous so you would show Maya how you really feel about her." Zay continued. "and it looks like it really worked..."

"Riles, let him go. I think he's telling the truth." Maya suggested.

"What? Maya, how can you just let this go?" Riley asked.

"Because, I don't think he'd actually be stupid enough to do something like this, and let's hope for Vanessa's sake he's more of a gentleman than _that._ " Maya explained. Riley let go of Zay and took a few steps back.

"Thank you." Zay said sighing in relief.

"It's not like she could've done anything to you anyway." Maya laughed looking at Riley.

"Hey!" Riley said slightly offended, even though she knew it was probably true. Maya just smiled and held out her arms for a hug, which Riley couldn't help but gladly accept.

"Awwwwwwww!" said a few random students still watching.

"Move along with your lives, people!" Maya said still hugging Riley and smiling. Riley laughed.

"Well, I guess we've gone public." Riley said.

"And we're official now." Maya added happily.

Farkle had gotten a pair of crutches for Lucas from the nurse. They were sitting together on the bench in the hallway when the whole 'Zay, Maya, Riley' thing had occurred. They both saw the whole thing, and were both really happy for their friends. It wasn't long after Riley and Maya went home, that the rest of the hallway cleared. Since everyone was gone, it'd be easier to help Lucas get home. Farkle handed Lucas the crutches and walked him home. Lucas had a hard time walking, even with the crutches. His leg was literally dragging behind him. Every few blocks or so, he needed a rest break.

Every time they stopped they had normal non-awkward conversation. Farkle began to realize that Zay was right; he didn't have to feel awkward around Lucas. Lucas probably didn't know about Farkle's feelings for him, so they could go on being friend's and nothing would have to change.

It took about three hours in total, just to get to Lucas' house, which was normally a twenty minute walk. They stopped often and talked a lot, so much that the time flew by. They arrived at Lucas' house, and Lucas invited Farkle inside. Once inside, Lucas through his crutches across the room and stood up normally.

"What did you do that for!?" Farkle asked running to get the crutches.

"Farkle, I don't actually need those." Lucas admitted smiling as he walked across the room toward Farkle.

"What?" Farkle asked confused looking at his leg.

"I just faked it so you would spend some time around me. Until I needed help, you had been avoiding me all day." Lucas explained.

"Oh my gosh, Lucas! I thought you really needed help!" Farkle said smacking Lucas in the arm.

"I did need help!" Lucas countered. "I needed to find out why my best friend was avoiding me."

"I told you, I just needed Farkle time! What are you doing..." Farkle asked as Lucas started taking off his shirt revealing his perfect abs and huge pecs.

"Sorry, I'm really hot from the walk over here. You don't mind do you?" Lucas said smirking a little.

Farkle blushed and didn't know what to say. He looked at the floor.

"Well, since you don't actually need my help, I'll just be going home now." Farkle said awkwardly, turning away from Lucas and walking back toward the door.

For the second time today, Lucas grabbed Farkle by the shirt, stopping him from leaving.

"Oh no you don't." Lucas said pulling Farkle back to him and hugging him tightly. "I'm your best friend, Farkle. You need to be able to tell me what's bothering you."


	30. Chapter 30

**Part 30**

 **"** It's you, okay?" Farkle admitted struggling to break free of Lucas arms wrapped tightly around him.

"What?" Lucas asked confused.

"It's your perfect face and your perfect hair and now your just gonna hang around with no shirt and show your perfect body! You drive me crazy Lucas!" Farkle yelled, still unable to fight his way free.

"Farkle, Zay told me about your break up with Smackle. Is that what this is all about?" Lucas asked turning Farkle to face him.

"No, this is about you and me. You're a freak, Lucas! And I'm a freak too! But we're two completely opposite forms of the same classification! That doesn't even make scientific sense!" Farkle explained.

"Farkle, not everything in this world makes 'scientific sense'." Lucas said trying to calm his best friend.

"Yes everything does! Name one thing that doesn't!" Farkle challenged.

"Love."

"...What?" Farkle asked confused, wondering why Lucas said that.

"Love." Lucas repeated. "Love doesn't make scientific sense. In fact, it hardly makes sense at all."

"Then how can we even be sure it exists?" Farkle asked awkwardly.

"Because look at the facts. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have tricked you into coming here." Lucas explained. "and if you didn't love me, you wouldn't have fallen for it and helped me."

Farkle was speechless.

 _"Did Lucas just say he loved me? He surely must have meant friend love..."_ Farkle thought.

"Your right." Farkle said calmly. "We are friends, that's why we love and stand by each other."

"Farkle, I think you know that we are more than friends." Lucas said smiling.

"Right," Farkle agreed. "We're best friends."

"And we're always going to be best friends, Farkle. You can count on that." Lucas laughed and hugged his best friend.

Farkle smiled. He really was happy to have Lucas as a best friend. And Lucas was happy to have Farkle. They each realized that having a best friendship like this, might actually be even better than a romantic relationship.

(Riley's apartment.)

Riley was lying on her back on her bed with Maya on top of her.

"So Riley, my beloved girlfriend, how about I help you out of your dress." Maya suggested, smiling seductively.

"Hah, oh Maya." Riley laughed smiling up at her best friend and girlfriend. She didn't seem uncomfortable with what Maya had said, but she wasn't doing anything about it. Maya put her hand on Riley's left breast and squeezed lightly. Riley took her hand off and held it.

"Awwwww. Pleeeeeeeeaaase?" Maya pouted, giving Riley the big puppy dog eyes and lower lip. Riley laughed and hugged Maya.

"You're so adorable, Peaches." Riley said sweetly.

Maya smiled a little. "Riles, I want to make love to you."

"I know, Maya, and...I want you to. Just, not yet..." Riley admitted. Maya's smile faded.

"Please? I want you so bad...I love you so much." Maya begged. Holding Riley tightly and slipping her hand onto Riley's butt cheek.

"I'm sorry. I love you too. But this is something that's really important to me." Riley explained.

"What is?" Maya asked confused.

"Waiting until marriage..." Riley confessed awkwardly, knowing Maya was going to be upset with her.

"WHAT?!" Maya said a lot louder then she intended, causing Riley to jump. Maya quieted her voice to a yell-whisper. "You seriously expect me to wait until marriage?!"

"Maya-"

"Riles, I don't think I can do that...I NEED to have you..." Maya said sitting up on top of Riley and holding her arms down.

"You can do it, Maya. And I can too. But I can't do it without your help..." Riley explained.

"No, Riley. I Can't wait that long..." Maya said in a harsh whisper. She attacked Riley's lips in a forceful kiss. Riley struggled beneath Maya, but she knew that if Maya really loved her, she would respect her wish to wait. Riley wormed one of her arms free and lightly pushed Maya up so they could talk it out.

Maya was mad that Riley had pushed her away. "You can't be serious Riley." Maya yell whispered. "Look at us. I've been by your side your whole life. How can you deny this from me?!"

"Please, Maya, just listen-"  
"No, Riley!" Maya could feel serious and dangerous amounts of anger building up inside of her. She knew it would be safer for Riley if she left for a while to cool down. They could talk it out later. Riley could see the anger in Maya's eyes. Maya could tell Riley was getting scared. Riley didn't need this from Maya after everything that happened with Charlie. Maya got off of Riley and turned toward the window.

"I'm sorry Riley, we'll discuss this later." Maya said angrily as she climbed out the window, not once looking back.

Riley took a deep breath, praying that everything would be okay.


	31. Chapter 31

**Part 31**

Maya ran home in complete rage. _"Until marriage?! Seriously!? Who does that anymore?! Ughhhh!"_

She entered her apartment and her mother wasn't home as usual. She went into her room and slammed the door. She needed to find a way to get her anger out. She looked over at the hole she had punched in the wall and knew she needed to be careful not to break other things. She tried taking a deep breath, but it only made her more angry so she grabbed her pillow and screamed into it.

When she removed the pillow from her face, she saw Riley climbing in through her window.

"Maya, we need to talk this out!" Riley explained approaching Maya. "I need you to understand how I feel about this."

"Riley, go home, right now!" Maya said backing away from Riley. She really didn't want Riley to see her like this.

"No. We can get through this together! We get through everything together." Riley explained and then made the mistake of grabbing Maya.

Maya quickly and forcefully pushed Riley into the wall.

"Ah-" Riley cried as her back slammed into the side of Maya's bedroom. Maya realized she had hurt Riley, but she was in very little control of her emotions right now.

"It's not safe for you to be here, go home!" Maya begged, but pushed Riley harder against the wall.

"No, I love you, and I'm not leaving!" Riley confirmed.  
Maya slammed her lips into Riley's again...she thought about taking Riley by force, right then and there. But Riley deserved better than that. Maya might have been insane and obsessive, but she wasn't Charlie. Riley tried pushing Maya away gently so they could talk calmly. But Riley pushing her away just got Maya even more fired up. Maya slipped her hand down her pants and masturbated while kissing Riley aggressively.

"Maya! What are you doing!? Stop that!" Riley cried turning her face to avoid Maya's attacking lips. Riley was really starting to freak out as Maya fingered herself right in front of her. It was almost just like what Charlie had done...but this didn't bother Riley nearly as much as that did, for obvious reasons.

Maya needed to get the tension inside her to subside. She knew she was scaring and hurting Riley. It took everything she had in her, but she yanked herself off of Riley.

"I'm sorry, Riles!" She said as she ran into her bathroom with her hand still in her pants. She closed the door and continued to masturbate there, behind a locked door, for Riley's sake. Riley couldn't believe what just happened. It was equally scary and attractive. She knew that it had taken a lot for Maya to stop herself from just going for it. Riley wasn't as strong as Maya; in terms of physical strength or will power. They both knew that. If Maya decided to take Riley by force, there would be no stopping her.

Eventually Riley heard the sink turn on in the bathroom. Maya washed her hands and walked out of her bathroom. She stood a few feet from Riley.

"So...are you okay now?" Riley asked timidly.

"I can't believe you're still here..." Maya said.

"I-I told you I'm not leaving..." Riley stuttered as Maya began to approach her slowly. Maya backed Riley into the wall, slowly and gently. She put her hands on the wall on each side of Riley.

"Can we t-talk about this?" Riley asked, still a little shaken up from what Maya had done.

"I can't wait until marriage..." Maya said, with only slight anger in her voice.

"Well, we can try, right?" Riley asked.

"Why?" Maya said sadly.

"B-because, I think it's the right thing to do." Riley explained. "It should be saved and it should be special..."

Maya closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Riley's.

"I don't _want_ to wait." Maya said.

"um, I- um..." Riley didn't know what to say.

Maya took out her phone and began dialing a number.

"Who are you calling..." Riley asked.

"Your dad. I'm going to ask him to take you home. It's getting late, and I don't want you walking home by yourself." Maya explained holding the phone up to her ear.

"You could walk me home." Riley suggested awkwardly.

"Riley, I need you to stay away from me for awhile." Maya said.

"I don't want to be away from you Maya!" Riley complained.

"Hi, Mr. Matthews. Riley is here with me. It's getting dark out so I think it'd be best if you come and take her home."

 _"Okay. I'll be there in five minutes. Thanks, Maya."_ Corey said through the phone.

Maya hung up and put her phone back into her pocket. "I don't want to be away from you either, but this is the safest way for you."

"I won't stay away from you, Maya. You know I won't." Riley said.

"Yes, you will." Maya said taking Riley by the shoulders and guiding her out of her room, out of her apartment and into the hallway. Maya hugged Riley tightly. Then went back inside her apartment and locked the door. Corey came and took Riley home. All the way home Riley thought, _"There's no way I'm staying away from her."_


	32. Chapter 32

**Part 32**

Riley awoke in her bedroom the next morning. She looked over at her clock and saw that it was 6:30.

 _"Maya told me to stay away from her. But I doubt she can even stay away from me."_ Riley thought. _"She'll pick me up at seven. Just like she always does."_

Riley got ready for school. When she was already she waited for Maya. The clock read 7:12 when she looked at it next.

 _"Maybe she's just late..."_ Riley thought. At 7:30 she decided she better go without Maya, otherwise she'd be late for school. She stepped out of the front door and saw Farkle standing in the hallway.

"Farkle? What are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"Maya asked me to walk you to school." Farkle said smiling.

"Ughh." Riley groaned. "I'm perfectly capable of walking to school by myself."

"I know, Maya just really cares about you Riley. Try not to take it the wrong way." Farkle consoled.

"I'll try." Riley said and they headed off to school.

(At the school)

Maya was already there, since she didn't stop by Riley's this morning. She was a little on edge. She knew she needed to avoid Riley for awhile until she could overcome her intense desires. She knew she'd have to skip all her classes with Riley. Zay approached her.

"Hey Maya! How's the girlfriend doing?" Zay said winking.

"Not now Zay." Maya said in an annoyed tone.

"Woah.. you two already have a fight or something?" Zay asked confused.  
"Look, this isn't something I feel comfortable talking to you about." Maya admitted. "Don't tell anyone you saw me today."

"...okay..." Zay said and Maya walked up the stairs. Lucas came shortly after and chatted with Zay. Zay didn't say anything about Maya. Then Riley and Farkle arrived. They walked up to Lucas and Zay. Farkle was looking straight at Lucas, smiling contently, and Lucas was giving him the same look back. Riley, however, was looking all around for Maya. She didn't see her anywhere. Riley went into her father's class. Maya wasn't there either. She sat at her desk and watched the door for when Maya would enter.

Maya thought about where she could go to avoid Riley in first period. She wanted to go to the secret library, but Riley knew about it now and would find her. She heard the bell for class to begin. She hid behind some trashcans across from the entrance to the library. She decided that if Riley looked in the library and didn't see her, she wouldn't look in there again. So Maya would wait until Riley went in and came back out, then she would hide there for the rest of the classes she had with Riley and lunch. Her phone vibrated.

 _"Where are you? :("_ Read a text sent from Riley. Maya wasn't sure if she should answer at all, considering she was trying to avoid Riley. But she couldn't resist.

 _"I took a sick day. ;)"_ Maya lied.

 _"Mayaaaaa"_ Riley responded. Maya smiled and laughed a little when she read it.

In Mr. Matthews classroom, everyone was wondering why Maya wasn't there.

"Where's Maya?" Lucas asked.

"I haven't seen her today." Riley answered. "Did you Farkle?"

"Nope. She just texted me and told me to walk you to school." Farkle answered.

"Zay?" Riley asked.

"Yes?" Zay asked pretending he hadn't heard the question.

"Have you seen Maya today?" Riley asked.

"Well, I don't really remember...I see a lot of kids here-"

"I've got five bucks." Riley said holding up a five dollar bill.

"Yeah, I saw her! She told me not to say I did! But I really don't know where she went." Zay said. Riley gave him the five dollars.

Riley raised her hand.

"Yes, Riley?" Corey called.

"May I use the restroom?" Riley asked as an excuse to go find Maya. Corey looked at Maya's empty seat and then back at his daughter knowing exactly what she really wanted to do.

"Okay. Hurry back." Corey said.

Riley went straight to the library. Maya watched as she walked in. She smiled to herself. It was hard on her to avoid Riley, seeing her felt good. After a few minutes Riley came out and walked passed Maya and down the hallway. Maya went into the library. Eventually the bell rang for second period. Maya had another class with Riley second period so she stayed in the library. She checked her phone. 3 messages from Riley.

 _"Maya where are you!"_

 _"Zay told me that he saw you here!"_

 _"Please, Maya... tell me where you are."_

Maya felt a little bad. The door opened and Maya jumped, afraid it was Riley. It wasn't, though, it was Sarah.

"Oh, Sarah. Hey." Maya said awkwardly.

"Maya! Hi, why weren't you in first period? Riley is looking all over for you..." Sarah said as she sat down at the table across from Maya.

"We are sort of in a disagreement... Why are you in here?" Maya asked changing the subject away from her.

"I told you yesterday, second period is my study hall period. I come in here to read my book." She reminded Maya.

"Oh, right." Maya said awkwardly.

"So what's your disagreement?" Sarah asked.

"What?" Maya asked a little to quickly."I mean, it's...kind of personal..."

"Maybe I can help." Sarah suggested. Maya did want to tell someone, she thought maybe someone else could make some sense of the situation.

"Well, it's just that...Riley wants to wait until marriage to...you know." Maya explained awkwardly.

"To what?" Sarah asked. "To have sex?"

"..yeah.." Maya answered. "But to be honest...I don't know if I can wait that long..."

"Well, yesterday you told me you love her, right?" Sarah asked.

"I do! That's why I want her so badly." Maya admitted.

"Well, If you love her, then it's worth the wait, isn't it?" Sarah said.

"That's pretty much the same thing she said." Maya said. "But I really don't want to wait, and I really don't know if I can...I have sort of a hard time well...controlling my myself...around her..."

"What exactly did she say?" Sarah asked.

"I told her I wanted to make love to her, and she said she wants me to, but not yet, because she wants to wait until marriage." Maya scoffed.

"Maya!" Sarah exclaimed.

"What?!" Maya asked confused.

"You missed the most important point in what she said! She wants to marry you! Isn't that worth something?" Sarah laughed.

"Woah, I never thought about it like that... She does want to have sex with me...but when we are married, so she wants to marry me?" Maya said as a smile slowly spread across her face.

"You've got it!" Sarah smiled.

"Thank you so much Sarah, you know... you're kind of like the sister I never had..." Maya admitted. Sarah laughed.

"Why don't you go find Riley and tell her you're willing to wait for her." Sarah laughed.

"What?" Maya said. "When did I say that?"

"Oh...I thought...I mean... isn't it great that she wants to marry you someday?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, but I still really want her now... I'm really happy that she'd marry me, of course. But I still don't know if I can wait. I'd have to get her to marry me as soon as possible."

Maya pulled out her phone and texted Riley.

 _"Riles, will you marry me?"_

 _"Yes, Maya. I will. But we are in eighth grade. I'll Marry you in ten years, okay? Now, WHERE ARE YOU?"_

Maya laughed.

"Sorry, Sarah. She said she won't marry me for ten years. I don't know if I can wait that long." Maya said.

"Well, good luck then I guess..." Sarah said. Maya left and went to Riley's house.


	33. Chapter 33

Maya climbed in Riley's bay window. She was still getting texts from Riley asking where she was. Maya picked up Riley's teddy bear that Auggie had bitten the face off of and took a selfie with it. She sent it to Riley with the caption, _"I'm in your room. ;)"_

Riley felt a little better now that she knew where Maya was. Although, now she thought Zay had lied about seeing Maya to get Riley's five dollars.

 _"You know you really shouldn't skip school. :P"_ Riley responded.

 _"And you really shouldn't be texting in class. But here we are."_ Maya countered.

 _"I miss you, peaches. :("_ Riley texted. Maya read the text and felt a little guilty. Then she thought, _"Why should I feel guilty? She's the one that wants to make me wait for ten years."_

Maya didn't respond to the message. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because of what had happened with Riley. She decided to take this opportunity to sleep in Riley's bed again. She set an alarm on her phone to wake her up at 2:30 PM so that she'd be up well before Riley would be home from school. She lie down on top of the blankets, and thought about what it had been like when Riley was there cuddling with her.

Then Maya's head began to fill with thoughts like, _"If I could convince Riley to let me make love to her...would we do it here? Would it be better in my bed? Would we do some sort of foreplay? What if I could get her to shower with me?"_ Maya smiled and a chill ran down her spine. _"I'd like that."_

Maya fell asleep.

(At John Q. Adams)

Riley exited her second period. She called Maya.  
Maya didn't pick up her phone. Riley felt like school was taking forever. She just wanted to get home and talk to Maya.

Lucas and Farkle walked up to her.

Riley looked at them, seeing how happy they were. Two best friends, taking on the world together. While her best friend felt so far away.

Zay approached the group.

"You guys might as well just call me cupid man." Zay said with pride, standing like a super hero.

They all laughed, being that Zay didn't really affect much of their relationships.

Riley struggled the rest of the day, thinking about Maya, and the things she said to her. She questioned if her morals were worth making Maya upset with her.

 _"I always thought that if someone loved me they would be willing to wait... I know Maya loves me...but she says she loves me too much to wait... so how does anything make sense?"_ Riley thought confused, and unsure what to do.

(Riley's apartment)

Maya's alarm went off at 2:30, waking her up. She got up and made Riley's bed to look like she was never there. She took a sticky note from Riley's desk, wrote a message and stuck it to the teddy bear. She had planned to leave before Riley came home but...she couldn't help it. She wanted to see Riley. She decided to wait until Riley got home, and hide under her bed. She would just watch Riley until Riley went to bed. Or until she developed another plan, or, well who knows. She just didn't want to go home without seeing that beautiful girl she loved so much.

When Riley arrived home she went straight to her room in hopes that Maya was still there. She walked in and didn't see Maya anywhere, but immediately noticed the sticky note on the bear. She also noticed another blonde hair on her pillow case. She took the note off the bear and read it aloud to herself.

 _April 7, 2025_

 _You said you'd marry me in ten years._

 _That's exactly 10 years from today._

 _So on April 7, 2025, we will be married._

 _See you in ten years._

 _Love, Maya_

Riley laughed at the note. "Oh, Maya. You can't avoid me for ten years. By the way, I know you're under the bed."

"Dang it..." Maya whispered. Riley giggled.

"Come on Maya, get out here." Riley called.

"No, I'll come out in ten years." Maya said joking, mockingly, like a child might.

"Fine, if you won't come out here, then I'm coming under there." Riley warned. Maya didn't say anything, so she crawled underneath and lie next to her.

"Hi." Riley said smiling.

Maya wanted to be mad at Riley, but she couldn't help but smile when Riley smiled at her. She laughed in her defeat. "Hi." She said back, putting her hand on Riley's.

"How did you know I was under the bed?" Maya asked.

"You should really cut your hair." Riley giggled pointing at the beautiful mane of long blonde hair that was sticking out from under the bed.

Maya laughed, realizing Riley was right.

"Plus, you keep shedding all over my stuff." Riley said holding up a fallen strand of blonde hair from the floor.

"I guess my hair is giving away all my secrets." Maya laughed. "I'll definitely get it cut tomorrow."

"I really missed you." Riley said.

"I really missed you too." Maya said smiling at Riley. "So, do I really have to wait ten years?"

Riley crawled out from under the bed. Maya followed.

"I don't know. I always thought it was the right thing to do. I always thought that waiting would make it all the more special. But now I see that it's making you upset... I don't want to make you upset...I want to make you happy. But to be honest...I'm, well...I mean... I'm not even really...ready to do that yet..." Riley explained awkwardly.

Maya hugged Riley tightly.

"I love you so much." Maya said. "That means so much to me. I really don't want to wait. But I would never make you do anything you weren't ready for. I guess for you, I can wait...at least a little while..."

Riley hugged Maya tighter. "Thank you, Maya."

"Hey, I did say 'a little while'. And I make no promises about this..." Maya explained.

"Just that you're gonna try is good enough for me." Riley said.

"Well, I better get on home." Maya said.

"Okay. I'm gonna take a shower. Try not to imagine me naked with hot water running down my body." Riley said, winking.

Maya shivered in delight. "Do you want me to wait or not!?"

Riley laughed. "Sorry, sorry. It's still really fun to tease you."  
Maya went out the window, nodding in disbelief, and Riley went downstairs to see if anyone else in her family were home yet. As soon as Riley left the room, Maya came back in and hid inside Riley's shower behind the closed curtain.


	34. Chapter 34

Riley saw that no one else in her family was home yet, so she went back up to her room to take her shower. She stepped into her bathroom and took off all of her clothes, then opened the curtain and was instantly mortified at the sight Maya. Maya had been hiding behind the curtain, and was now smiling widely at the sight of Riley completely naked. Riley quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Maya! What happened to respecting my privacy!" Riley yelled, embarrassed that Maya had now seen her naked.

"Hey, you brought this upon yourself. If you hadn't teased me with mental images of you naked, I'd be at home right now." Maya smirked. "But you sure were right; you do look way better naked then my drawing of you." Maya grabbed Riley and kissed her, while tugging on the towel. Riley pushed Maya away from her.

"You said you'd wait for me..." Riley said fearful for what was happening.

"I know...and I will... for a while.. but we don't have to make love...to shower together..." Maya said seductively.

"D-don't you think that... one thing leads to another.." Riley said taking a few steps back, getting further frightened as Maya took off her shirt.

Maya threw her shirt on the floor and walked slowly toward Riley as she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans.

"Riley, I won't do anything you aren't ready for. Say no if you want me to stop..." Maya said slowly pulling her jeans down her legs and then off.

Riley suddenly couldn't speak. She felt like she should say no... but she was looking at Maya Hart in her underwear... She tried to say no... but it wasn't coming out. Maya stood close to Riley, took her arms and put them around her neck. Riley's towel fell to the floor. Maya held Riley close for a moment...

Maya took off her bra and watched as Riley's eyes grew wide as she stared straight at Maya's chest. Maya's breasts were larger than Riley's...and Riley couldn't take her eyes off of them. Maya slipped off her underwear, but Riley's eyes were still stuck on Maya's boobs. Maya chuckled. Then she took Riley's hand, and pulled her into the shower. Maya faced Riley, and reached behind her to turn the hot water on. As the water poured over them, Maya pulled Riley close to her. She could feel Riley shaking. Riley was terrified; she'd never felt this way before, and she didn't want to mess anything up. Maya held Riley close, thoroughly enjoying the whole situation. Riley wasn't moving much or saying anything, but when Maya moved her she never stopped her. Maya poured a bit of shampoo into her hands and then lathered Riley's hair with it. She took Riley by the shoulders and made her step back into the water. Riley just continued to stare as Maya rubbed the shampoo over her own head. Riley was trying to take this all in... being naked with another person... how great Maya looked naked...

Maya put her hands back on Riley's shoulder's and directed her in a circle so now Maya was under the water and they still both faced each other. After Maya washed the shampoo off of her head, she got some of Riley's body wash and rubbed it over Riley. She went slow over Riley's breasts, causing Riley to shiver as Maya touched them. Maya chuckled. Maya washed Riley's entire body and then her own. Then Maya picked up the conditioner, and handed it to Riley. Riley hesitantly took the bottle and poured a small amount into her hands. Maya turned and faced away from Riley. Riley took a step toward her and put the conditioner in her hair, then began rubbing it in. As Riley massaged Maya's head, Maya leaned backwards into Riley. Riley could feel Maya's butt touching her private area... she shivered again, causing Maya to smirk and chuckle again. As Maya washed off her conditioner, Riley applied her own, then rinsed after Maya.

Maya reached behind Riley and turned off the water, but as she retracted her arm Riley grabbed it. She didn't want this moment to end yet. She pulled Maya closer to her and kissed her. Maya smiled into the kiss, and wrapped her arms tightly around Riley, who in turn put her arms around Maya's neck. They leaned their entire bodies against each other as they continued to kiss.

When they pulled apart, Maya smiled at Riley, and Riley smiled back. Maya got out of the shower and picked up the towel she had made Riley drop earlier. She handed it to Riley. Riley dried herself off quickly and then handed Maya the towel. Riley went into her bedroom to get clean pajamas. She figured, Maya would need some too... She got dressed, and took some pjs for Maya into the bathroom. She handed Maya the pjs, and a matching pink with white polka dots underwear and bra. Maya took the pjs and laughed.

"So I guess this means I'm sleeping over?" Maya asked chuckling, putting on the pjs.

"I mean... do you wanna?" Riley asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna leave after that..." Maya laughed sarcastically.

Riley sighed lovingly at Maya. "In ten years, we'll be married."

"Ten years." Maya agreed, smiling at Riley.

"I hope I can wait that long..." Riley said.

Maya laughed and hugged Riley. This was a good life they were living.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do." Riley stated.

"What?" Maya asked confused.

"Tell my parents."

Maya laughed. "Well, your mom already knows."

"What?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, she gave me 'the talk' when you were still in the hospital. She was one of the first to figure it out. She's okay with it." Maya explained.

"Well, the hard part will be telling my dad anyway. You know how he was with Lucas." Riley reminded.

"Yeah...how about, let's not tell him..." Maya suggested half-jokingly.

"We have to, everyone at school knows now, so he's going to find out soon enough. And it's gonna be a lot worse if he hears it from our classmates before he hears it from us." Riley explained.

"Okay...but, he probably won't let me sleep over anymore. He wouldn't even let Lucas be in your room for over 2 minutes. Let's tell him tomorrow." Maya suggested.

"Alright." Riley said laughing. Then they heard the front door opening, and they went downstairs to join the family.

 _"The future In-laws."_ Maya thought and smiled, taking Riley's hand in her own.


End file.
